ShionxHatsune
by Miku Hatsune 123456
Summary: Los hermanos Shion se mudaron a la casa de Hatsune Miku , ella tendra que soportarlos como buena anfitriona; aunque quizas termine en escenas muy comprometedoras con ellos ; tratara de llevarse bien con ellos pero ¿Que podria salir mal? - comedia , amor , estupideces por parte de los Shion , y ¡mas!-Dedicado a SasuTenNeji Love
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Bueno Vocaloid no me pertenece y bla bla bla...Y asi fue como Hittler salvo la navidad :D**

**Dedicado y Agradecimientos a : SasuTenNeji Love **

* * *

_¡Holaaa! ¡A pedido del publico este fic!, bueno la historia comienza asi ; tengo que convivir con una nueva familia llamada Shion ; y ademas mis amigas me retaron si es que puedo soportarlos; ¿Como me llamo? , disculpen lo olvide ; soy Miku Hatsune, amo los puerros ,de 16 años cursando la secundaria con notas promedias...promediamente bajas...¡No mentira!; bien les explicare mi muy extraña situacion ; provengo de una buena familia, tenemos una casa grande algo ostentosa para mi gusto , y al parecer un amigo de mi padre ha venido a la ciudad ; el tenia que quedarse por cosas del trabajo ; y como son muy buenos amigos a mi muy inteligente padre se le ocurrio ofrecerle hogar o mas bien se lo regalo pues enserio mi familia es adinerada , ademas que tenemos habitaciones que nunca usamos ,que ahora cada una de ellas estan llenas dada a la gran familia de ese hombre ; el , su esposa, y sus sietes hijos mayores ; en este fic no hay hermanas._

_Mis padres casi nunca estan en casa; mi padre me encargo de que les muestre sus habitaciones , asi fue ; pues bueno fue horrible ; Kaito no dejaba de rebuscar helado en el refrigerador pues solo habia puerro ;Mokaito estaba viendo una forma de hacer café sin cafetera y termino por quemar mi cocina, Akaito no dejaba de acercarse a mi invadiendo mi espacio personal, Kikaito corria por toda la casa ,luego Taito estaba molestando a Nigaito con muchas peliculas de terror a lo cual el salio traumado tanto como yo.Y el maldito de Zeito estaba que jugaba con su YO-YO y termino totalmente enredandose con las cosas y por ultimo el muy narcisista de Kizaito que no dejaba de mirarse al espejo y tirarse rosas ensuciando el piso por lo cual lo regañe. Por ahora cada uno esta en sus habitaciones haciendo lo que se les venga en gana y me dieron tiempo para empezar a hacer mi P.V.O (espacio y tiempo indefinidos)_

_Bien les empezare como estos me sacan de quicio diariamente ; comenzemos por Kaito Shion , un peliazul muy animado , a veces puede ser algo molesto , pero tiene buenas intenciones ; amante del helado , siempre lleva una bufanda azul a pesar de sus variadas ropas ,siempre termina metiendome en problemas aunque es un buen chico ; a pesar de las consecuencias creo que si puedo llevarme bien con el , sin embargo, puede ser a veces muy infantil a la vez que carismatico ; su adiccion por los helados es tanta como la mia con los puerros. Tiene 20 años._

_Ahora el mas odioso de ellos , Akaito Shion; es un pelirrojo con mirada al igual color que su cabello , le gusta coquetear con las chicas a mas no poder , y lamentablemente ellas caen rendidas a sus pies lo cual me parece algo realmente estupido ; siempre ve la manera de molestarme y hacerme sonrojar , mis padres nunca estan asi que el trae a sus "amigas" para luego en su habitacion hacer "travesuras", no se preocupen es un Rating K , dudo que la autora sea tan pervertida poner Rating M ; en fin , cada dia es una lucha continua contra el , espero llevarme bien con el algun dia. Ah casi lo olvido , le gusta el Habanero de pimienta ; tiene 20 años._

_Y luego esta Kikaito , con el me es mas facil llevarme bien ; tiene una gran pasion por el arroz con curry y a veces tambien los limones. Su voz es grave a pesar de su apariencia infantil, es muy gracioso a veces ; pero a veces tambien es muy travieso y liberal saltando de un lugar a otro como conejo y yo cuidando de que no rompa nada, es demasiado energetico lo cual a veces puede darme uno que otro problema, a pesar de que no tenga malas intenciones. Es muy divertido una vez que entiendes su gram y misteriosa imaginacion .Es un rubio suave , usa unas ropas parecidas a las de Kaito y Akaito peroen amarillo y una bufanda con dibujos de un piano. Tiene 17 años._

_Bueno ahora Taito... Uhm creo que el es un caso especial , tiene un estilo de emo unico ; le gusta usar vendas y un parche en el ojo a pesar de no tener ninguna herida , creo que es porque en realidad el tiene baja la autoestima y no soporta ver a las personas directamente a los ojos ; tambien usa muy a menudo un corta-hielos que trajo desde su hogar pero solamente para molestar a Nigaito ; su cabello es morado con unos pequeños toques azules dado que no es completamente morado ; el es un buen amigo y si se le conoce bien puede ser cariñoso y amable , pero cada vez que Akaito sale de la nada y me abraza el frunce el ceño y se van sin mas... que raro...Tiene 18 años._

_Y ahora del muy timido Nigaito ; es es realmente timido , me costo un poco empezar a hablar con el pero lo logre ; el es adicto al té y al zumo (un tipo de jugo japones en una lata) ; realmente es muy agradable estar con el , pero por alguna razon siempre sus hermanos lo molestan , claro que yo voy a defenderlos con muchos animos , ellos luego se la agarran conmigo ; cada vez que trato de hacer algo por Nigaito se sonroja , eso me da gracia; somos muy grandes amigos y si me lo preguntan creo que con el seria con el que mas prefiero estar , pues el es tranquilo y no rompe nada ; es con quien me llevo mejor de todos los 15 años._

_Pues entonces ahora hablemos de Kizaito Shion , el es un pelirrosado con ojos verdes oscuros y brillantes ; el es mas bien un primo Yanqui de ellos , pues su padres murieron y fue adoptado , es un narcisista , le encantan las rosas , suena algo raro pero asi es ; aun asi tiene un estilo masculino unico ; le gusta andar con la camisa con un boton abierto , tambien lleva unos lentes negros como si fuera una estrella de cine ; cada vez que trataba de hablar con el no dejaba de mencionar lo "fabuloso" que el era , estaba cansada asi que preferi dejar la conversacion para otro dia ; por otra parte me parece una persona complicada, ademas de ser un metrosexual; me parece que porque ama tanto su aspecto es porque ese rostro es resultado de la combinacion de sus padres , es el unico recuerdo que el tiene de ellos , por eso lo comprendo en 19 años._

_En fin , ahora le toca a Zeito Shion; es un pelinegro con sus ojos color rojizos; parece que es el unico que defiende a Nigaito en la familia , eso me agrada ; tambien le gustan los YO-YO ; hasta ahora no he tenido un momento para conversar con el pero pareciese que fuse frio y antisocial ; bueno yo lograre que deje de ser eso , ultimamente lo he visto que tiende a ser arrogante y hiere los sentimientos de sus hermanos con facilidad ; pero luego llegan a un acuerdo y se diculpan , no es mala persona , si no una muy 20 años._

_Y por ultimo pero no menos importante , Mokaito Shion ; un pelicastaño claro , con ojos del mismo color que su cabello ; es muy tranquilo y pasivo, su voz es amable y elegante ; le gusta mucho el café es por eso que casi termina incendiando toda mi cocina , por suerte vinieron los bomberos y...esa ya es otra historia ; su cara siempre conserva una impresion suave , no parece ser una persona que demuestra mucho sus emociones ; he conversado un poco con el , es muy calmado y el tema de conversacion resulta siempre agradable y amena con el , sus ropa siemre son color cafe ; es una persona a veces callada , pero a veces parece algo aburrido por el comportamiento de sus 21 años._

_En fin , esos son los chicos que a veces me sacan de quicio y otras veces no ; siempre actuan raro en ciertas ocasiones, pero supongo que siempre es la idiotez del momento , por ejemplo cuando estoy conversando con uno de ellos sobre los rico que son las(los) alimento o cosa que le gusta y los puerros ,todos salen de la nada y buscan meterse en la conversacion si o si ; o sino nos terminan la conversacion cambiando hacia otro tema._

_Y lamentablemente , es un nuevo dia para soportar a lo insoportable ; mi desgraciada realidad con los Shion ; bueno en fin , me levante , me peine y me hice mis dos coletas con mi cabello aguamarina cayendo sutilmente; hare mi mayor esfuerzo por no pelear con ninguno de ellos este dia , realmente debo hacerlo solo asi podre sobrevivir en este mundo tan cruel que Goku designo para mi ; aprobe mi imagen frente al espejo y me dirigi a la mesa del comedor, donde como siempre mis padres estan ausentes._

_Y como siempre puedo apreciar como los hermanos saltan y pelean de un lado a otro , molestan a Nigaito...pobre de el ; pero me dirigi solamente a comer mi delicioso y suculento puerro ;lo hice pero no podia disfrutar del silencio en mi casa , ¡Que odiosos! pense en mi mente , pero tenia que calmarme y ser una buena anfitriona con ellos o sino luego me acusaran con mis padres y estare frita ; tengo que aprender a comportarme pero...¿Porque con ellos?._

_Entonces oi que me llamaban ; me levante de la mesa y me dirigi a dejar mis platos en el fregadero y otra vez me llamaron, me lamente en ese momento que se habian dado cuenta de mi existencia en ese lugar , de mala gana y con pesar voltee un poco mi cabeza ; pude ver el gran desorden que habian armado , di un suspiro de lamentacion dado que ya sabia que luego tenia que limpiar todo eso como una sirvienta..._

-"Oh dulzura ¿Porque la cara triste?"-pregunto el pelirrojo con un acento sensual

-"Porque ustedes desordenan peor que niños de primaria..."-dijo ella algo aburrida del tema

-"Y cuando dices ustedes , te refieres a ellos ¿Verdad bebe?"-dijo Akaito con una mirada acusadora hacia la aguamarina

-"Me refiero a todos ustedes , y deja de ponerme apodos cursis"-exigio la aguamarina algo alterada

-"Yo puedo llamarte como yo quiera... y hacerte lo que yo quiera"-dijo el con una sonrisita picara mientras se acercaba a ella acorralandola

-"F...Fuera estas muy cerca...Retrocede idiota..."-murmuraba la aguamarina tratando de empujarlo al pelirrojo pero ni un poco lo movia

-"Eres tan linda cuando te haces la dificil... Nada que un beso no pueda calmar"-dijo el pelirrojo mientras la tomaba del menton a Miku

-"¡Ehhhh! ¡Sueltameeee!"-exigio ella a la vez que Akaito la sujetaba de la cintura provocando que ella se sonrojara , pero entonces el pelirrojo se quedo quieto como si sintiera algo y empujo a Miku para que retrocediera -"¡¿Que demonios te pasa?"-grito ella muy enfadada hasta que vio que un corta-hielos estaba atascada en la pared , y al parecer se la habian tirado a Akaito.

-"Taito de ...¿¡Que mierda pasa!"-grito el pelirrojo exaltado por la pequeña bromita de su hermanito

-"Tranquilo onii_chan"-dijo el con sarcasmo pero un poco aterrador -"No pensaba darte , pero a la proxima no toques de esa forma a Miku ¿De acuerdo?"-pregunto el con una sonrisa que ocultaba un mensaje mientras un aura negra lo rodeaba.

"Miku_chii ¿Estas bien?"-pregunto un peliverde que timidamente se acercaba a ella -"¿No te paso nada ne?"-pregunto el con una carita adorable que derrite el corazon de cualquiera

-"No me paso nada , tranquilo estoy bien..."-dijo ella respondiendo a las preguntas del peliverde -"Taito maldito loco..."-murmuro ella para si pero todos lograron oir

-"Ohh ¿Estan teniendo una fiesta y no me invitaron?"-pregunto Kikaito que salio de la nada ocasionando que la aguamarina se asustara -"Estupida , estaba aqui desde ya hace rato"-dijo el con una mirada seria

-"¿Porque tanta bulla a estas horas de la mañana?"-pregunto un pelicastaño suave con cara de somnoliento mientras tenia una taza de cafe en la mano a medio beber

-"¿Estan hablando de mi? Pero por supuesto que soy hermoso chicos no tienen porque conversarlo"-dijo un pelirrosado que caminaba mientras se tiraba rosas a si mismo como si fuera el rey o algo asi

-"Nadie habla de ti..."-murmuro ella sin poder evitar reirse por dentro pero supo contenerse y lo disimulo -"En realidad nadie esta hablando de nada"

-"Heladoooooo"-grito un peliazul corriendo con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera sonambulo -"Helado, helado, helado"-decia este que sin querer paso empujando a un pelinegro que se acababa de levantar

-"Fijate por donde vas , idiota..."-dijo Zeito quien se dirigia al comedor de muy malhumor...como siempre

-"Heladitooooo"-gritaba el peliazul llegando a donde estaban los demas y ganando su atencion , luego este se acerco a Miku y la tomo de la cintura

-"E..¡¿Eh! ¿Que haces..?"-pregunto ella muy sonrojada por las acciones de Kaito pero este empezo a lamerle la mejila -"¡Kaito!"-exclamo ella ya ruborizada como tomate

-"Shh los helados no hablan"-dijo el peliazul con una sonrisita en su cara pero con los ojos cerrados para luego seguir lamiendo a Miku como si fuera un helado hasta que llego al cuello fomentando que se estremezca

-"K..Kaito...d...despierta..."-murmuraba la aguamarina muy nerviosa y sonrojada hacia el peliazul que seguia lamiendo el cuello de ella y cuando estaba a punto de morderlo fue golpeado por un YO-YO que salio de la nada

-"Me lo debias..."-dijo el pelinegro como excusa por haber salvado a la aguamarina

-"E...Eso estuvo cerca..."-murmuro ella mirando a Kaito con miedo

-"Miku_chii Kaito es un baka , no dejare que te ponga las manos encima"-exclamo Nigatio mientras abrazaba a la aguamarina viendose muy tierno

-"Creo que Kaito no volvera a ver la luz del sol.."-comento Mokaito viendo como Taito afilaba su corta-hielo y Akaito planeaba algo con el -"Ese par si me da miedo..."

-"Zeito creo que lo matastes..."-comento Kikaito mirando preocupadamente el cuerpo quieto del peliazul en el suelo -"Bien hecho"-dijo el con una sonrisita en su rostro

-"Uh...Hay que regalarle un poco de rosas al cadaver"-comento Kizaito mientras le tiraba unas cuantas rosas -"Ya pero no tantas sino es un presumido"-dijo el sandole la lengua al supuesto cadaver de Kaito

-"Demonios...¿Donde estoy...?"-murmuraba el peliazul adolorido quien recien se depertaba y con un notorio golpe donde Zeito le habia dado con el YO-YO

-"Maldito baka..."-murmuro la aguamarina mientras se dirigia a unos de los cajones que habia por ahi y saco un curita para luego ponerselo a Kaito -"Esto te hara sanar.."-dijo ella regalandole una sonrisa

-"G...Gracias..."-agradecio el un tanto sonrojado por la buena accion de ella cosa que los demas notaron excepto Miku

-"¡Miku_chii! ¡Miku_chii! Mira yo tambien estoy herido"-exclamo Nigaito por un poco de atencion mientras se golpeaba con una sarten y quedo incosciente

-"¡Ah Nigaito_kun!¡Aguanta!"-dijo ella muy preocupada mientras se dirigia al mismo cajon y sacaba otro curita para Nigaito

-"Mm...Supongo que para algo estan las vendas..."-murmuraba Taito pensando si debia cortarse con el corta-hielos

-"Ni se te ocurra , las curitas no alcanzan"-dijo la aguamarina viendole acusadoramente a lo que el trago saliva

-"Oh ya entiendo el juego , ¡Que divertido!"-exclamo Kikaito muy energetico mientras que golpeaba su cabeza mil veces contra la mesa

-"Ahh ¿¡Pero que haces!"-exclamo la aguamarina enfadada por el comportamiento de el

-"Que juego mas raro..."-murmuraba Mokaito para luego tratar de tomar su cafe de un solo sorbo y se quemo la lengua -"¡Ahhhh!"-chillo el pelicastaño suave

-"Que estupidez..."-murmuro el pelinegro quien se iba pero por una fuerza misteriosa se cayo-"¡Maldita autora!"

-"¡D...Dejen de hacerse daño , masoquistas!"-les gritaba ella mientras trataba de que Nigaito recupere la conciencia zamaqueandolo hasta que el pelirrojo se le acerco y le mostro su dedo -"¿Que?"

-"Estoy herido , ponme un curita"-exigio el de mala gana mirando hacia otro lado

-"No veo ninguna herida..."-murmuro ella tratando de rastrear alguna rasguño en el dedo de Akaito

-"Solo ponme el maldito curita"-exigio AKaito un poco alterado

-"No lo hare por ser tan idiota"-dijo la aguamarina contenta con lo que le dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua y el pelirrojo la miraba con recelo

-"Por Dios...¿Chicos porque pelean? Bien pudieran estar conversando de lo maravilloso que soy..."-dijo el para luego darse media vuelta chocando con la puerta del cajon del respostero que Miku habia dejado abierta -"¡Ahhh! ¡Mi rostro! , ¡Mi bello rostro! - dramatizo el muchacho de cabellos rosas

-"Ay por el amor de ..."-se lamentaba la aguamarina -"Kizaito , deja de lamentarte solo por un pequeño golpecito"-le dijo ella con una mirada fulminante -" Taito , deja de jugar con el corta-hielos" -le grito ella molesta

-"Uh... es el lado mandon de Miku"-comento el peliazul a su hermano Akaito

-"Y que lo digas"-dijo el en un suspiro

-"Grr...me voy a dormir..."-aviso ella molesta para que no le interrumpiesen su siesta

_Y asi es un dia normal con los hermanos Shion_

_¿Que les parecio?_


	2. MikuxAkaito

_Bueno, este dia es un tanto agotador ; como siempre limpie el desastre de los Shion esta mañana , mis padres como siempre no estan asi que soy la unica de alli que trata de poner un poco de orden a las cosas ; pero nunca me hacen caso, ellos logran enfadarme con facilidad; por ahora creo que los Shion se fueron a comprar cosas para el almuerzo ; eso me da tiempo de estar sola y calmar mis ganas de matarlos a cada uno a puerrazos , estoy en mi habitacion ; mirando hacia el techo mientras recuerdo los dias tan exhaustos que ellos siempre me dan._

_Pero empeze a oir ruidos extraños , provenientes de la cocina , me dio pereza levantarme ; pero estaban haciendo mucha bulla , luego escuche ruidos por la escalera, ¿Habia alguien mas en la casa? , mas bien parecia muchas personas en la casa ; comenze a pensar y recorde que a veces Akaito se aburria y traia a sus amigas a hacer "travesuras" y por muy desgraciado que suene esto es verdad , mi cuarto esta al lado de el ; asi que tomando eso en cuenta sali de mi habitacion, no queria ser una inoportuna asi que cuando sali me quede en el marco de mi puerta , me fije que no hubiese nadie y luego baje las escaleras._

_Subi el volumen del televisor al maximo , horribles imagenes mentales venian a mi mente ¡Que trauma! ; pero por suerte no llegue a oir nada , no habia nada que ver asi que me aburri y en un intento por tratar de distraerme de las cosas que hacia Akaito ; puse la pelicula de terror que a Taito tanto le encantaba , se que va a ser muy terrorifica y preferiria verla acompañada que verla sola pero no me quedaba de otra si no queria hacer caso a esos "ruidos molesto" ; lo meti al Blu-ray y luego comenze a ver esa pelicual que luego me daria pesadillas y me ponia los pelos de punta._

_Paso un buen rato , yo ni lo habia notado, pues estaba muy asustada con la pelicula que estaba viendo y cada vez que habia escenas violentas con demasiada sangre abrazaba el cojin y con la otra mano me tapaba los ojos ; creo que no me habia dado cuenta pero estaba temblando, tenia mucho miedo , creia que ya no iba a volver a dormir nunca mas , o quizas ya no vuelva a ser la misma despues de tan horrible pelicula ¿Porque a Taito le encantan estas cosas? ; maldito sea ahora por el tendre que ir a psicologo tres veces a la semana._

_Cuando termino la pelicula me senti aliviada, pues por fin podria dejar de ver semejante horror ,no podia moverme puesto que estaba muy asustada pero aun asi levante lentamente mi mano y me dirigi al control remoto , luego le di apagar y ya estaba ; tenia que volver al mundo real pero no podia dejar de abrazar el cojin traumadamente , sentia que los monstruos iban a venir a por mi , y si , si soy algo miedosa a veces pero ese es mi estilo de personalidad ; entonces escuche unos pasos detras mio , me asuste mucho por eso , pense que era un loco psicopata que iba a matarme al igual que en esa pelicula ; voltee rapidamente para no añadirle tension al momento y con un puerro en mi mano estaba dispuesta a atacarlo._

_Pero no era nada mas ni nada menos que cierto pelirrojo , era Akaito , solte un suspiro de alivio a la vez que de pesar pues ahora tendria que soportarlo;note que estaba muy despeinado y con las mejillas rojas , ya suponia lo que habia hecho con esas chicas ; pues siempre trae montones de ellas como si fuera esto un hotel o algo parecido , nunca tiene respeto por nada ni nadie y hace lo que se le de en gana ; envidio su manera de ser tan despreocupada pero tambien odio esa forma de comportarse , creo que nunca podre llevarme bien con el._

-"¿Que haces?"-pregunto el pelirrojo mientras tomaba un vaso con agua y Miku lo miraba acusadoramente

-"Nada mas de lo que tu haces"-respondio ella con una sonrisa muy sarcastica

-"Oh ¿Celosa?"-pregunto el con una sonrisa de satisfaccion en su expresion

-"Por supuesto que no idiota..."-respondio la aguamarina sintiendose ofendida por la acusacion de este -"Jamas sentiria celos por alguien como tu"

-"¿Por alguien como yo?"-dijo el mirandole con recelo mientras dejaba su vaso con agua en la mesa y se acercaba a ella sentandose al lado de ella en el sofa -"¿Como asi , cariño?"

-"E...Eres un mujeriego...siempre traes a tus noviecitas despreocupadamente pero luego cuando ustedes se vayan voy a tener que desinfectar esa habitacion"-le respondio Miku retandolo con la mirada

-"No son mis noviecitas, solamente son unas amigas con las que me puedo divertir"-dijo el pelirrojo sacandole la lengua

-"Bueno tienes razon , es imposible que tu puedas entrar en una relacion formal con alguien asi que no seria noviecitas , me disculpo por eso"-comento la aguamarina mientras se levantaba del sofa pero fue jalado por el pelirrojo

-"¿Y que te hace creer que no puedo estar en una relacion formal?"-pregunto el susurrandole al oido de la aguamarina quien habia caido en el regazo de el

-"E...Es obvio , si alguien quisiera entrar en una relacion contigo creo que ella tendria que ponerse mano a mano contigo, Akaito."-sentencio la aguamarina tratando de zafarse del agarre de el

-"¿A mano? ¿Como que a mano , dulzura?"-pregunto el en un ronrroneo hacia el oido de la aguamarina fomentando que se sonroje

-"Solo supongo que... ella... bueno ...pues ella tendria tambien que traer a sus amigos para jugar y divertirse con ellos , como tu dices"-dijo la aguamarina algo pensativa sobre el tema pero en seguida el pelirrojo se le abalanzo sobre ella

-"¿Con que traer a tus amigos eh? ¿Y acaso piensas que te lo voy a permitir?"-dijo el pelirrojo con una muy falsa sonrisa que solo reflejaba una cosa... celos

-"E...Ehh..¿Akaito que tienes?...¿Porque me pones de ejemplo?"-pregunto la aguamarina muy confundida ante lo que este le decia -"Y..¡Ya sueltame!"-exigio ella quien trataba de liberarse del agarre de el

-"Oh ya callate dulzura"-dijo el mientras trataba de sujtarla y logro hacerlo -"Crees saberlo todo sobre los demas a pesar que no tienes ni idea de lo que son capaces de hacer"

-"S...Siempre tengo la razon y ademas que siempre me esfuerzo en como poder conocer a los demas como para poder adivinar la personalidad de ellos"-dijo la aguamarina mientras intentaba liberarse y muy ruborizada por la cercania de cuerpos

-"¿Crees que puedes adivinar todo lo que uno esta pensando o va a hacer?"-pregunto el un tanto divertido por la poca fuerza de Miku

-"Puedo adivinar que solo buscas maneras de molestarme o hacerme la vida imposible como ahora"-dijo ella contestandole con una muy falsa sonrisa

-"Pues supongo que esta si la venias venir"-dijo el pelirrojo para sujetar bien a la aguamarina y acerca su rostro hacia ella hasta que...

-Sus labios se juntaron y nadie podria evitarlo , Miku se quedo en shock ante eso y no sabia que hacer , estaba procesando eso asi que siimplemente se quedo paralizada , quieta como una estatua ; en cambio , Akaito lo estaba disfrutando mucho dado que asi podia molestar mas, a pesar de no querer darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ella lo que el estaba haciendo era totalmente una prueba del amor que sentia hacia Miku ; a el no le tomo muchos segundos entender eso mientras le besaba . Pero cuando Miku reacciono le dio una patada en el estomago pues ella creia que simplemente era una persona odiosa y trataba de arruinarle la vida , bueno asi es el amor ¿O no?...

-"P...¡Pero que..."-iba a decir algo la aguamarina pero fue interrumpida por los suaves labios de Akaito que atacabn otra vez hasta que ella le dio un fuerte empujon fomentando que el retrocediese mas -"¡¿Que demonios te ocurre!"

-"Mm...linda estas algo alterada dejame besarte un poco mas.."-dijo el mirandola picaramente provocando que se sonrojara mucho -"¿No quieres otro beso?"-pregunto el acorralandola contra la pared pues ella se habia parado tratando de huir pero el pelirrojo la habia alcanzado

-"B...¡Baka!"-grito la aguamarina para luego escabuirse por debajo de el y salir corriendo pero choco con alguien

-"Miku_chii ¿Estas bien? ¿Sucedio algo malo?"-pregunto Nigaito un tanto preocupado mientras que los demas le miraban con curiosidad , al parecer ya habian llegado todos -"¿Tienes fiebre?"-volvio preguntar a lo cual la aguamarinase sonrojo aun mas recordando lo ocurrido

-"N..¡No tengo nada estoy maravilla ajajajaj!"-dijo ella con una sonrisa muy nerviosa y un poco ruborizada a la vez que Akaito se daba media vuelta y la miraba a unos metros de distancia , ella se percato de eso y intercambiaron miradas por unos segunods y luego salio corriendo -"¡Me voy a dormir!"-grito ella mientras subia las escaleras

-"¡Sueña conmigo!-le grito Akaito a lo cual Miku llego oir y se quedo quita por un momento -"_Buena señal.."_-penso el pelirrojo a lo cual la aguamarina se volteo a verle con una cara enojada por unos segundos y luego termino de subir las escaleras dirigiendose a su habitacion

-"¡Akaito malnacido baka!"-exclamo ella antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitacion con fuerza

-"Lo se.."-murmuro el pelirrojo para si por lo que habia dicho la aguamarina pero aun asi con una sonrisa de satisfaccion en su rostro y un poco de sonrojo recordando el beso robado que le dio a Miku hasta que sintio como unas miradas acusadoras se dirigian hacia el

-"Y bien hermano ¿Vas a contarnos que paso?"-murmuro el peliazul sin quitarle la mirada de encima

-"¿Puedes explicar porque Miku se comporto asi?"-pregunto Kikaito con una sonrisa juguetona ya sospechando cosas

-"Preguntenle a ella no ami "-sentencio Akaito pero todos seguian mirandole con curiosidad -"Asgh , me voy a dormir"-dijo el un poco malhumorado

_Y asi es como termina un normal dia con Akaito_

* * *

**ojojojo Akaito que malo es :O**

**Mmm que pareja pongo aora *O*?**

**ustedes manden y yo las hago al instante :3!**

**deja tus reviews *O***


	3. MikuxNigaito

_¡Miku Hatsune presentandose otra vez! ; hoy es un dia calido y los pajaron cantan , asi que espero que mi dia salga de maravilla ; va a ser soleado dijeron en la radio que estaba escuchando encerrada en mi habitacion ¿Y porque encerrada en mi habitacion? Porque los lindos bastardos de los Shion decidieron que es tiempo de jugar carnavales ¡Que hermosa estupidez! ; tengo que soportarlos pues al intentar detenerlos resulto empapado por jugo ; incluso Nigaito esta jugando a eso , aprecio que se desenvuelva mas y se lleva mejor con sus hermanos pero...¡¿Porque tenia que empaparme de zumo combinado con té?_

_Yo se que el no sabia que era yo a quien le ataco , pero aun asi le estoy guardando un poco de recelo ; su castigo sera usar la "ley del hielo" en el , asi aprendera a que no debe tomar como ejemplo a sus hermanos que son unos grandisimos bakas , ya veran , la venganza de Miku Hatsune sera escalofriante y rezaran por sus vidas ¡Muajajaja! ; pero por el momento estoy en mi cama comiendo puerro desganadamente , pensando en una forma de vengarme pero no se me ocurre nada mas que no comprarles las cosas que les gustan y esconderles su ropa._

_En fin , siempre he sido muy mala para vengarme; de pequeña a veces me jugaba broma con las chicas pero yo resultaba perdiendo muchas veces y por muchas veces quiero decir todas las veces que nos hemos jugado en bromas ; pero bueno , supondre que es cosa de instinto cosa que yo no tengo , pero me apena mucho que incluso Nigaito sabe como hacer bromas , bueno eso sera porque Zeito le habra enseñado para asi defenderse de sus demas hermanos , si lo pienso bien Akaito es el que incita una pelea con Nigatio , que bastardo , pero ahora el tambien se volvio asi , asi que debo darle su merecido ¡Manos a la obra!_

_Bien, como estan en sus supuestos carnavales a pesar de que aun no es febrero, debo idear como molestarlo , ya que tuve que cambiarme de ropa y luego lavar la mia mas tarde , cosa que aun no hago; estoy recostada en mi cama mirando el techo , ultimamente me pasa mucho eso por convivir con los Shion; debo aprender a acostumbrarme a la presencia de ellos pero me es imposible pues siempre salgo siendo la victima en un juego pesado ; ¡Son insoportables sin excepcion alguna! ; si tan solo yo pudiera traer a un monton de chicas para vivir y asi estar a mano haciendonos bromas pesadas y eso...Aunque mas batalla de sexos._

_Ya un poco aburrida de estar en mi solitaria habitacion; me levante con un poco de disgusto, bosteze un poco a pesar de no tener ni un poco de sueño ; y decidi retirarme de mi cuarto para bajar las escaleras y ver que es lo que estaban haciendo ellos._

_Y cuando hice eso me lleve la gran sorpresa de que todo estaba desordenado, y ademas que el piso estaba mojado ; por suerte no andaba descalza y si traia puesta unas pantuflas , di un pequeño suspiro puesto que yo seria la que tendria que limpiar eso luego ; ¡Maldita sea mi suerte! , pero en fin , no me quedaba de otras mas que enfrentar mi cruda de realidad de vivir con unos simios que no tienen un poco de moral o educacion para luego limpiar el gran desastre en la sala que ocasionaron ; y estoy muy segura de que no solo en la sala han ensuciado._

_Luego vi como un pelirrojo perseguia a un peliverde , Akaito iba a por Nigato ; eso iba a ser una buena forma de Karma ya que Akaito no tendria piedad con el , y seria un forma de venganza indirecta gracias al destino por haberme empapado de zumo con té ; nunca me habia sacado de quicio Nigaito pero esta es la primera vez que lo hace , luego vi como el pelirrojo correteaba al pobre peliverde mientras que el queria huir ; y entonces me di cuenta que se dirigian a mi , no sabia si hacerme a un lado o hacer como si nada pasaba ; hasta que entonces senti como Nigaito tomaba mi mano lo cual me hizo sonrojar un poco y me jalo con el huyendo de Akaito._

_Y sin darme cuenta ya estaba en el juego , al parecer todos iban tras de mi y Nigaito ; buscabamos lugares donde escondernos pero al parecer ellos ya conocian la casa como la palma de su mano ; cosa que era una dificultad para nosotros ; donde sea que nos escondiamos nos encontraban , hasta que ya estaba agotada al igual que Nigaito quien se habia quedado sin municiones y estabamos a la defensiva ; entonces fue cuando nos dimos cuentas que todos nos tenian rodeados y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro , Nigaito no habia soltado mi mano en ningun momento asi que el vio una oportunidad y me hizo correr con el._

_Habia un pequeño y oscuro armario; era el unico escondite que no habiamos utlizado , eso nos daria tiempo para descansar , hicimos una distraccion y corrimos lo mas rapido que pudimos hasta que los perdimos y luego nos metimos al armario sin hacer mucho ruido; yo no estaba muy segura , estaba asustada de que nos descubrieran asi que Nigaito me tapo la boca con su mano derecha mientras me sujetaba para que no me caiga y abriera las puertas del pequeño armario , por lo que yo quede sentada en su regazo lo cual me hizo sonrojar y fue muy embarazoso , pero nunca habia visto este lado de Nigaito , creo que el en verdad se toma los juegos en serio_

-"M...¡Mph!"-emitia sonidos sordos la aguamarina mientras que el peliverde suave trataba de calmarle tapandole la boca

-"Miku_chii ...te voy a quitar la mano de la boca pero habla bajo para que no oigan ellos"-susurro Nigaito al oido de Miku quien pude escuchar y obedecio sus indicaciones

-"G...Gracias..."-murmuro ella mientras trataba de mirar hacia otro lado para que no note su sonrojo

-"Bien , aqui estaremos a salvo de Akaito y los demas"-comento el mientras pasaba su otra mano por la cintura de ella -"Procurare que no te caigas o si no los dos estaremos fritos"-explico el con una sonrisa en su faceta

-"N...Ne..Nigaito_kun... ¿No crees que me debes una disculpa por lo de hoy?"-pregunto ella con una mirada acusadora hacia el

-"Ehh.. ¿Miku_chii aun sigues molesta porque te di accidentalmente con mi pistola de zumo y té?"- pregunto el con una tierna mirada de cachorro que era comun en el

-"Si , sigo molesta"-respondio la aguamarina friamente hacia la mirada de el

-"Gomen Miku_chii , yo no queria hacerte enojar"-le explico el peliverde suave algo desanimado

-"Esta bien, esta bien ; no me hicistes enojar solo estaba jugando"-dijo la aguamarina regalandole una encantadora sonrisa

-"Ehh me hicistes preocupar baka , ahora yo soy el molesto"-dijo el peliverde suave con una mirada infantil y falsamente enojado

-"Gomenasai Nigaito_kun ¿Me perdonas"-pregunto Miku imitando la mirada de cachorro original de Nigaito

-"S...Si..."-murmuro el peliverde suave muy sonrojado y mirando hacia otro lado para que la aguamarina no note el sonrojo de el

-"Que bueno.."-murmuro ella con un dejo de alivio -"Ne ¿Que vamos a hacer aqui para perder el tiempo Nigaito_kun?"-pregunto Miku muy curiosa a ver si a su amigo se le ocurria algo

-"N...No lo se...Esta tan oscuro aqui que solo puedo ver a penas tus ojos"-se explico el -"Que son muy bonitos por cierto"-dijo el con una sonrisa

-"A...Arigato..."-murmuro ella muy sonrojada a lo que el peliverde suave le habia dicho -"Los tuyos tambien son muy bonitos"-comento Miku mientras le miraba mas de cerca ignorando la cercania de rostros por completo

-"M...Miku_chii..."-pronuncio Nigaito el nombre de la aguamarina algo nervioso para luego intentar besarla pero ella se volteo sin darse cuenta de lo que el intentaba

-"¿Oistes eso..?"-pregunto la aguamarina quien trataba de ver pos las rendijas de las puertas del armario -"Me parece que estan por aqui"-susurro ella para que no hacer ruido

-"A..¿Asi...?"-pregunto el desinteresado y algo molesto por haber perdido la oportunidad con Miku de poder besarla -"N...Ne...Miku...yo queria..."-tartamudeaba el peliverde suave muy sonrojado

-"Miku , Nigaito ; salgan de donde esten"-exclamaba Kikaito muy animado junto con los demas con pistolas de agua listos para apuntar y ¡Fuego!

-"Miku...Tenemos un poco de puerro"-mintio el pelicastaño suave para que ella caiga en la trampa y asi fue

-"¡Puerros!"-exclamo ella a lo cual estaba a punto de salir del armario pero Nigaito le tapo la boca y la jalo de la cintura para que no cayese en la trampa

-"Escuche algo..."-comento el pelimorado azulejo viendo a su alrededor

-"Si yo tambien...debemos estar cerca"-sentencio el pelirrojo mientras registraba las cosas

-"P...Puerros..."-trataba de hablar la aguamarina pero le habia tapado la boca Nigaito

-"M...Miku_chii...es una trampa no te resistas...van a dispararte..."-susurraba el peliverde suave mientras intentaba sujetarla a Miku quien se resistia pues queria ir a por sus puerros la muy credula de ella

-"Q...Quiero puerro..."-pidio ella con una cara adorable que dejo atonito y un poco sonrojado al peliverde -"¡Oportunidad para escapar!"-exclamo ella a lo que se solto del agarre de el pero volvio a atraparla y provocaron que por mucho movimiento el armario se tambaleara y cayera por el lado donde estaba la salida quedando Nigaito encima de Miku los dos boca abajo

-"Miku_chii ¡Voy a matarte!"-exclamaba Nigaito alterado pues ahora estaban atrapados en ese armario

-"N..Nigaito_kun...G...Gomen...S...Solo queria un poco de puerro..."-dijo la aguamarina con una cara de arrepentida un poco triste -"No fue mi intencion pero es que no se guardar silencio..."

-"S...Si no puede guardar silencio entonces...yo.."-decia el mientras la sujetaba del menton ocasionando que ella volteara un poco la cabeza para luego mirarlo a los ojos y sonrojandose un poco los dos -"Yo te ayudare..."-dijo el por ultimo para luego acercarse al rostro de ella hasta que sus labios se juntaban suavemente y se dieron un beso

-Su beso , el primer beso por parte de los dos , era muy dulce e inocente ; Nigaito estaba sonrojado como tomate y Miku ni hablar , ella estaba muy confundida respecto al comportamiento de su amigo , no entendia porque la estaba besando pero tampoco se resistia, en resumen , Miku no tenia ni la menor idea de que hacer ; sin embargo , Nigaito sabia que hacer muy bien , ya que su corazon se lo pedia , debia seguir besando a Miku hasta que se sienta satisfecho. Ella estaba muy confundida, pero no podia liberarse del agarre por parte del peliverde asi que simplemente se quedo quieta.

-Pero entonces se escucharon unos pasos , los dos notaron eso , ya sabian que los demas estaban ahi esperandolos y que sabian de su escondite ; Miku intento separarse para tomar aire pero Nigaito se lo impidio sujtandola de la cintura y estirando mas el cuello asi intesificando el beso; ella estaba muy sorprendida , y de seguro que despues de eso iba a saber guardar silencio.

-"Miku , Nigaito ; Vamos a por ustedes"-aviso el peliazul con una sonrisa malevola en su rostro

-"Hey ¿No sera mejor dejarlos encerrados ahi?"-pregunto Kikaito a sus hermanos con una sonrisa malevola al igual que todos

-"Ya dejen de molestarlos..."-reclamo Zeito que era el unico junto con Miku que salia en defensa de Nigaito -"Este es un armario muy pequeño , por lo cual debe estar oscuro alli a dentro y faltosos de espacio y..."-se quedo callado al igual que los demas imaginando la cercania de los cuerpos de Miku y Nigaito

-"En este momento estan tan cerca como para poder...¿Besarse?"-pregunto el pelirrosado con ojos verdes intensos a lo cual todos reaccionaron y se pusieron veloces

-"¡Abran el maldito armario de una vez! ; ¡Apurense idiotas! ; ¡Rapido rapido!"-exclamaban ellos mientras levantaban el armario y lo abrian para luego ver a una aguamarina muy roja y un poco faltosa de aire al igual que Nigaito mirando hacia otro lado con un leve sonrojo

-"¿Que paso aqui?"-pregunto el pelirrojo con una muy falsa sonrisa en su cara

-"¿Porque estan tan rojos?"-pregunto Kikaito mirandoles muy acusadoramente

-"¿Porque estan respirando de esa manera tan agitada"-pregunto Taito mientras les dirigia una mirada directa

-"¿Y porque..."-iba a decir algo el peliazul pero fue interrumpido por la aguamarina

-"¡Ag! ¡Callense! ¡Me voy a dormir!"-grito ella muy roja y furiosa pero no sin antes de retirarse mirar al peliverde suave a los ojos muy confundida y luego salir corriendo de alli

-"¿Y tu lo puedes explicar?"-pregunto Mokaito seriamente a Nigaito

-"Eh...ah..yo...lo que quiero decir..."-trataba de explicarse Nigaito estaba muy sonrojado preo no encontraba las palabras

-"Con que eso...¿Eh?"-murmuraron todos con una mirada totalmente delatante

-"E...Eto...Chicos...¿Porque no mejor vamos a tomar té o zumo?"-pregunto el con una sonrisa muy nerviosa y asustada

-"No sin antes torturarte..."-murmuro Taito mientras los demas asentian y lo apuntaban con sus pistolas de agua

-"E...Ehhh...¡Zeito ayudame por favor!"-pidio el peliverde suave con unos ojos suplicantes ante su amigo

-"Oh lo siento... pero yo no te salvo de esta"-dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisita sarcastica en su rostro mientras le apuntaba con su pistola de agua y no dudo ser el primero en disparar

-"Valioooo la penaaaa"-exclamo el peliverde suave antes de que le atacaran

_Y este fue un muy normal dia con Nigaito_


	4. MikuxKikaito

_Bien, hoy tuve un muy agotador dia , que aun no termina ; estuve jugando con Kikaito un buen rato , creo que se ha divertido mucho ; pero estoy cansada , no ha dejado de saltar de un lado a otro ; se que el no trata de hacerme enfadar pero en serio tiene una energia ; waoh , pero bueno me estoy acostumbrando a perseguirlo por toda la casa pues no quiero que rompa nada y tampoco que me regañen , ya que solamente sera a mi a quien regañen puesto que estoy al cuidado de ellos ; es divertido pasar el rato con el pero si que te deja exhausta._

_Me pregunto de donde saca tantas energias , por el momento lo estoy persiguiendo pidiendole que no salte en los muebles ; yo creo que su comportamiento se debe a que como el tiene muchos hermanos quizas sus padres no lo veian mucho y el se sentia menospreciado y poco importante , no quiero que piensen que soy una sabelotodo pero puedo estudiar el comportamiento de la gente y deducirlo facilmente , es uno de mis dones ; si es asi entonces me gustaria mucho curar ese espacio por la poca atencion que haya recibido en algun momento de su vida._

_Pero por supuesto que no le voy a preguntar de donde saca tanta alegria y fuerzas sin cansarse , es mas , me agrada esa parte de el que nunca se pone de malhumor por pesima que sea la situacion; bien fin , hasta me estoy diviertiendo mientras lo correteo ¿Donde estan los demas? Pues considerando que ya es de medianoche supondre que estan durmiendo , asi es , Kikaito si que no se cansa de jugar a pesar de que ya es el dia siguiente y como mis adorados padres no llegan a la casa para que el finja ser un niño tranquilo yo tengo que hacerme cargo de el._

-"Miku Miku a que no me atrapas"-exclamaba el rubio suave saltando por toda la sala mientras corria con facilidad

-"E..Espera...S...Si te alcanzo..."-decia la muy agitada aguamarina a quien le faltaba el aire por perseguirlo de un lugar a otro

-"Ohh Miku que lenta , eres una holgazana"-comento Kikaito con una sonrisa juguetona lo cual hizo enfadar a la aguamarina

-"¡Kikaito ya veras cuando te ponga las manos encimaaa!"-le gritaba ella mientras intentaba alcanzarlo pero era muy veloz

-"Primero debes alcanzarme , baka"-dijo el mientras traviesamente le sacaba la lengua a lo cual la hizo sentir inspirada por el enojo

-"¡Kikaitoooooo!"-grito ella para perseguirlo con todas sus fuerzas a pesar de ya estar al maximo

Rato despues...

-"Estoy agotada...Kikaito eres un bastardo..."-murmuraba la aguamarina sentada en el sofa placidamente

-"Uhh estoy aburrido juguemos otras cosa"-exigio el rubio suave muy demandante a lo cual la aguamarina como no le quedaba de otra asintio -"¿Que deberiamos jugar?"-pregunto el a si mismo el voz alta mientras apoyaba su menton en su mano izquierda

-"¿Porque no jugamos a que te vas a la camita?"-pregunto la aguamarina ya queriendose ir a dormir

-"No soy Akaito como para irme a la camita"-dijo el en un tono jugueton y travieso usando el doble sentido

-"Ahh no me referia a eso"-exclamo Miku muy sonrojada por lo que habia pensado el rubio suave

-"Solo era una bromita , no tienes porque tomarte las cosas tan serias"-dijo el mientras le sacaba la lengua -"Ademas... dudo que vayas a irte a la camita conmigo"-murmuro un poco nervioso y algo sonrojado

-"¡Callate!"-exclamo la aguamarina furiosa pensando que Kikaito solo queria molestarle el dia -"Bueno... juguemos un ultimo juego y listo , nos vamos a la camit...digo a dormir"-sentencio ella con una voz demandante

-"Bien...Juguemos a ¿Adivina que es?"-propuso el rubio suave muy entusiasta mientras le sonreia energicamente

-"¿Adivina que es?...¿Que es eso?..."-murmuro la aguamarina no entendiendo mucho

-"¡Adivinaloooo!"-exclamo Kikaito mientras se reia del comportamiento de Miku

-"P..Pero que se supone...¿Que debo hacer para empezar a jugar?"-pregunto Miku un tanto confundida

-"Solo tienes que cerrar los ojos y adivinar la comida que te voy a dar..."-dijo el explicandole todo con rapidez

-"Oh ya veo..."-murmuro ella para luego cerrar los ojos -"¿Y ahora?"-pregunto la aguamarina

-"A...Abre la boca..."-murmuro Kikaito un tanto sonrojado por la muy obediente de ella -"Por dios si te digo parate de cabeza si que lo harias ¿No?"-pregunto el un tanto divertido

-"¡Ya no molestes! ¡Soy buena para estos juegos asi que ganare!"-exclamo ella muy animada para luego abrir la boca

-"E...Esta bien..."-entonces Kikaito le quito un puerro que estaba en el bolsillo de Miku y se lo puso en la boca -"¿Que es?"-pregunto el mientras la veia comer

-"¡Un puerro!"-exclamo la aguamarina muy contenta con su decision -"Es un sabor que nunca podria confundir"

-"¿Y esto?"-pregunto el mientras le ponia otra cosa en la boca

-"¡Habanero de pimienta!"-grito ella mientras iba en busca agua y cuando la consiguio retomo el juego donde lo dejo

-"E...Entonces esto..."-murmuro el sonrojado pues se habia puesto a pensar en que Miku siempre le cumple todos sus caprichos a el

-"¡Zanahoria!"-acerto de nuevo la aguamarina animosa

-"¿Y esto?"-pregunto mientras le daba otra cosa a probar

-"Mandarinas"-respondio ella con un tono victorioso pues estaba ganando

-"¿Y que tal esto?"-volvio a preguntar poniendo cosas mas dificiles de adivinar a la aguamarina

-"Tomate"-volvio a acertar el perfecto gusto de ella hasta que otra vez el rubio suave le dio otra cosa a provar -" Limon"-reconocio ella de inmediato y Kikaito sintiendose derrotado empezo a meter mas alimentos a la boca -"Caramelos, chocolate, azucar ;cocoa , pera , etc..."-decia la aguamarina hasta que ...-"¡Kikaito ya me canse!"-le grito ella muy enfada y apoyando su cabeza en el espaldar del sofa con los ojos cerradps debilmente

-"¿Tan rapido?"-pregunto el un tanto insatisfecho a la vez que fruncia un poco el ceño

-"Es que estoy realmente cansada..."-dijo ella en un largo suspiro ante su muy agotador dia con Kikaito

-"Ehhh...pero solo falta uno , uno y ya ¿Ok?"-pregunto el con ojos suplicantes lo cual era muy poco comun en el

-"Esta bien...pero es solo que..."-murmuraba la aguamarina hasta que sintio algo muy suave contra sus labios

-Ella no sabia que era , hasta que abrio sus ojos ; era Kikaito que le estaba robando su primer beso , estaba muy concetrado en ellos asi que no se percato que ella habia abierto los ojos ; Miku se sonrojo de inmediato , Kikaito tenia un leve sonrojo y luego cuando se dio cuenta que la aguamarina se estaba resistiendo la sujeto para que no rompiera el beso pero que pronto fue terminado por la falta de oxigeno que lamentablemente es necesario para poder vivir.

-"K...¡Kikaito...!"-exclamo ella muy sonrojada por el beso robado que el le habia dado a la vez que se paraba y retrocedia un poco

-"Mikuuu , eso es trampa , abristes los ojos"-exclamo el para luego mirarle dulcemente y con ternura -"Fue un dia muy divertido Miku , espero que lo repitamos seguido"-comento el rubio suave mientras le aplicaba una mirada directa

-"E...eto...¿Gomen?"-dijo ella no sabiendo si debia disculparse o que es lo que debia hacer en una situacion asi

-"Gracias por el dia de hoy"-dijo el mientras se le acercaba y le daba un tierno beso en la frente -"Hasta mañana"-se despidio el rubio suvae muy alegremente

_Que dia mas tranquilo a pesar de que fue con Kikaito..._


	5. MikuxKizaito

_¡Hola! ¡Si que esta autora tiene imaginacion...aunque puede ser un poco loca por eso!; bueno les cuento , este dia los chicos se fueron al centro comercial , asi que estare en mi casa en paz , o eso creia hasta que vi a cierto pelirrosado suave que juguetoneaba en mi jardin asi que , me duche lo mas rapido aunque me fue imposible puesto que una de mi amas de llave me dejo el agua calentando y me bañe en agua tibia , siempre que es asi termino demorandome porque ustedes ya me conocen , me encanta disfrutar un buen baño ; en fin cuando acabe me cambie por un lindo vestido celeste que era muy comodo y estaba un poco mar arriba de mis rodillas._

_Me fije en la ventana , Kizaito estaba muy entretenido con el gran jardin de mi familia ;recorde que a le gustaban las rosas y mi ventana tenia vista a esa seccion ; me encanta cuidar las flores y en especial las rosas , son las plantas que yo especialmente las cuido porque les tengo bastante estima , es como si me acompañaran cuando estoy sola. Casi siempre lo estoy, mis padres nunca estan en casa y las unicas veces que los veo es para encargarme de algo o de avisarme de algun tipo de reunion familiar importante , mis mucamas son muy amigables pero no es lo mismo ; y bueno las amigas que yo tengo mis padres dicen que tienen prohibido venir a la casa a pasaral conmigo dado que no son de mi "nivel"_

_Como sea , aprobe mi imagen frente el espejo, esta vez estaba con el cabello suelto; y decidi a dirigirme a acompañar a Kizaito ya que nunca hemos podido entablar nosotros dos una conversacion normal que no sea sobre el y su apariencia , pueden decir que es algo egocentrico y quizas lo sea pero a mi realmente me causa gracia cuando compara su belleza con la de una rosa , se que lo hace por otros motivos de los cuales creen los demas...¡Ya les dije que soy buena adivinando la psicologia de alguien! ; como lo vi tan divertido a Kizaito decidi no molestarlo por un rato , mas tarde iria a acompañarlo pero primero iba a comer mi desayuno de puerro._

_Luego de comer mi delicioso puerro y tambien de repetir de plato ; me fui a acompañar a Kizaito , estaba viendo las rosas que yo sepa pero ahora se habia quedado dormido , se veia muy tranquilo y sumiso de esa forma asi que yo sin hacer mayor ruido me sente en la banca pegada a la pared y al piso de cemento de mi jardin ; comenze a apreciar mientras estaba sentada a lo lejos , mis rosas que se veian muy bien ese dia , como si quisiera impresionar a alguien ; ¿No sabian? Las rosas tienen sentimiento como cualquier ser vivo ya que es una planta._

_Y no me di cuenta , pero me estaba quedando poco a poco dormida ; Morfeo que inportuno es , se me pasaba por la cabeza cuando parpadee mis ojos una vez mas , los volvi a cerrar pero ya no los volvi a abrir. Me habia quedado dormida y no se en que momento en mi posicion normal pase a una en la que mi cabeza estaba apoyada al hombro de Kizaito , ¡Que verguenza! ; yo estaba comoda y profundamente dormida al igual que el , era como si... ¡Fueramos una pareja! Pero no lo eramos , tenia que calmar mis nervios , ah y casi lo olvido , lo peor fue que el se desperto antes que yo._

_Cuando me desperte abri debilmente mis ojos , el seguia mirando maravillado las rosas del jardin y no parecia importarle que yo estaba apoyada en su hombro , es mas,me habia puesto encima la chaqueta marron que el traia puesta ese dia simplemente para que no me de frio ; a pesar de que no era tan tarde ya que aun estaba el sol animoso de las tardes matutinas ; me sobe el ojo confirmando si es que estaba despierta ; luego el se dio cuenta que me habia despertado , me miro pero luego se volteo al instante , creo que le habia dado fiebre ¿Porque sera? ;en fin , su reaccion provoco que yo me despertase de inmediato._

-"E...Eh...Lamento las molestias..."-murmuro la aguamarina mientras le entregaba la chaqueta al pelirrosado suave que se volteo y amablemente la tomo de regreso

-"N...No fue una molestia... para nada..."-murmuro el sin darle la cara a la aguamarina pues estaba levemente sonrojado preguntandose porque Miku se habia dormido con el de esa forma tan de pareja

-"E...Eto... si te preguntas ...que hago yo aqui.. vine a acompañarte pero...sin querer me quede dormida..."-se explico Miku un tanto nerviosa y avergonzada -"G...Gomen..."-se disculpo ella haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza

-"Ja ja ja ¿Porque te disculpas?"-pregunto el mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la aguamarina gentilmente -"No hicistes nada malo , mas bien , gracias por acompañarme"-dijo Kizaito con una honesta y encantadora sonrisa

-"..S...¡Si!"-exclamo la aguamarina contenta por no haberlo hecho enojar -"Nee Kizaito ¿Porque no fuistes al centro comercial con los demas?"-pregunto Miku con mucha curiosidad

-"Eh...Pues no se me da bien... salir...por ahi...como idiota..."-dijo Kizaito lo ultimo pensando para si mismo hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta -"¡No! Lo que quise decir es que..."-trataba de hallar las palabras adecuadas para arreglar el malentendido

-"¿Acaso podra ser que...los demas no te agradan tanto?"-pregunto la aguamarina mirandole fijamente y con una voz seria

-"N...No es que no me agraden...pero no pertenezco por completo a su grupo..."-murmuraba el pelirrosado suave un poco triste a lo que Miku puso una expresion de confundida -"Lo que quiero decir es que soy muy hermoso como para andar con plebeyos como ellos ¡Muajajaja!"-y entonces Kizaito volvio a tomar su egocentrica personalidad

-"Y ahi esta de nuevo..."-murmuro la aguamarina para si y por suerte el pelirrosado suave no llego a oir

-"Oh pero Miku , conversemos de lo maravilloso que soy ; primero que todo mi cabello rosado me hace ver tan sensible pero masculino a la vez ; segundo..."-y asi comenzo a explicarle lo "tan" maravilloso que el era a la aguamarina

-"Ya entendi, ya entendi"-dijo la aguamarina mientras trataba de ponerle un alto a su altaneria pero por dentro se estaba riendo

-"Cuarto , mis lentes negros al estilo Yanqui me hacen ver taaaan sexy"-dijo el mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Miku provocando que se ria mas pues era en broma

-"¡Y..Ya se...!"-murmuraba la aguamarina tratando de contener la risa por el comportamiento de Kizaito

-"Pero Miku aun no entiendes lo tan maravilloso que soy , soy un regalo de Dios ; ¿Entiendes?"-exclamo el pelirrosado suave mientras la zamaqueaba de un lado a otro -"A ver dime ¿Porque soy tan maravilloso?"-pregunto el

-"B..Baka no puedo recordar todo lo que me dijistes..."-murmuro ella riendo un poco enfrente de el sin miedo a que se moleste

-"Nadie puede..."-dijo el un tanto decepcionado hasta que vio que la aguamarina puso cara de susto -"¿Miku?"-pregunto el un tanto preocupado por ella

-"Oh por Dios si que lo recuerdo"-exclamo ella como si fuera algo catastrofico o lo peor que pudiese pasarle

-"Dimeeee Mikuuuuuu"-suplico Kizaito pero sin poder evitar mirarle con una mirada acusadora o delatante pues estaba incredulo de que Miku le haya puesto atencion en las tonterias que el le dijo

-"Veamos ; primero tu cabello rosado te hace ver sensible o una cosa asi"-dijo ella mientras ponia su dedo indice en su menton como si tratara de recordar algo

-"¿Y que mas? ¿Que mas?"-pregunto el algo impaciente y un poco sorprendido porque ella haya logrado recordar la primera tonteria que se le ocurrio a el

-"Segundo , tienes un muy buen gusto en la moda y en todo lo demas"-dijo ella mirandole un poco incredula por la segunda razon

-"¿En serio? ¿Como lo recordas..."-pero fue interrumpido el pelirrosado suave por la aguamarina que seguia dandole razones

-"Tercero...Eres muy amigable con la gente y perfecto en todos los sentidos"-exclamo ella contenta por haber logrado acordarse de esa parte

-"M...Miku..."-pronuncio el nombre de la aguamarina con delicadeza y un poco de nerviosismo aunque no tenia razon aparente para comportarse a si ¿o si?

-"Y...Y la cuarta era ..."-estaba a punto decir la aguamarina pero el dedo indice de el pelirrosado suave que se poso en los labios de ella en forma vertical la hizo callar

-"Ya entendi , contigo no se puede hacer eso..."-murmuro el pelirrosado suave como si estuviera decepcionado de si mismo pero un poco contento por Miku porque la miro con un poco de brillo en sus ojos

-"¿No se puede hacer que?"-pregunto la aguamarina muy curiosa pues no entendia el cambio de personalidad en el a cada par de minutos

-"Nada..."-dijo el en un tono inexpresivo a la vez con dejo de nerviosismo pero luego la cambio por una sonrisa alegre y divertida -"Veo que eres diferente a las demas chicas Miku"-le comento el a Miku

-"Eh... Bueno muchos dicen que soy rara pero creo que eso..."-volvio a ser interrumpida ella por la voz dominante del pelirrosado suave

-"No me referia a eso , sino que eres unica , mm como decirlo..."-murmuro el mientras trataba de pensar y Miku procesaba lo que el le decia -"Algo...Especial"-dijo el con una sonrisa amigable en su rostro con un leve sonrojo

-"E..¡Eh! ¡Arigato! "-exclamo ella muy contenta por el halago que Kizaito le habia hecho -"Tu tambien eres muy especial Kizaito_san"-exclamo la aguamarina energica

-"G...Gracias..."-murmuro el muy sonrojado mientras volteaba la cara y disimuladamente se cubria con su mano para que Miku no lo notase

* * *

Y se formo un silencio de pocos segundos...

-"Ne Kizaito_san ¿Te gustan mucho las rosas?"-pregunto ella con animismo en su mirada

-"¿Si me gustan? ¡Me encantan!"-exclamo el en un tono alentador mientras la aguamarina le regalaba una sonrisa y el volvio a ruborizarse junto con muchos latidos fuertes por parte del corazon por ese gesto de ella

-"¡Que bueno! Mientras vivas aca si quieres podemos cuidarlas juntos , yo me he encargado de darles el afecto que se merecen"-le explico la aguamarina

-"Y...¿Y porque no darle afecto a alguien mas?"-pregunto el con una voz dominante llamando la atencion de la aguamarina -"S...Solo digo que...las rosas no pueden ser tan egoistas.. como para no compartirte con nadie.."-murmuro el ruborizado color carmesi haciendo un pequeño puchero infantil

-"Es que son realmente bellas...las rosas..."-comento la aguamarina muy alegre mientras las apreciaba

-"Son tan hermosas como yo"-exclamo el pelirrosado suave con su normal personalidad hasta que vio que Miku dio un pequeño suspiro por cansancio por el comportamiento de el , asi que se paro y camino a los pocos metros a donde se encontraba una rosa, a pesar de las espinas logro sacar la parte de la flor y luego acercarse a la aguamarina -"O quizas... Son tan hermosas como tu"-dijo el con una encantadora sonrisa mientras le acomodaba la flor de rosa en el cabello suelto de la aguamarina

-"E...Eh..."-fue lo unico que supo decir ella mientras su cerebro procesaba todo lo que estaba pasando mientras un fuerte rubor invadia su rostro-"Kizaito_san..."-pronuncio ella el nombre de el suavemente a lo que el pelirrosado suave no se resistio y la tomo del rostro para luego besarla delicadamente.

-Miku estaba perdiendo su primer beso , no sabia que hacer ; nunca vio venir ese "movimiento" por parte de Kizaito ; ella no sabia si lo estaba haciendo por molestar o si acaso era...¿Amor?; su mente quizo descartar esa posiblidad de inmediato pero era la unica razonable que habia ; y mientras ella pensaba en eso Kizaito estaba aprovechando cada segundo de oxigeno que le quede para seguir manteniendo aquel tan suave beso con ella ; pero de pronto llegaron los demas , Kizaito no iba a despegarse por nada de la aguamarina, se separo por un momento de ella para tomar aire y volver a besarla otra vez ; Miku estaba muy confundida y ruborizada hasta el maximo

-Y como si fuera por arte del destino **(N/A : O por arte de la autora xD)** ; mientras sus labios se sellaban los unos a los otros ,y los demas se habian puesto a buscar al par y lograron encontrarlos, besandose podria decirse ; pues no vieron la union de labios directamente , pues como ya mencione por arte del destino la rosa que Miku llevaba en el cabello se le habia caido un petalo , y se habia quedado pegado de costado de los labios juntos de Miku y Kizaito ; a lo que los demas se quedaron atonitos pues claramente era un beso pero no podian ver como los labios se tocaban.

-"K...¡Kizaito...!"-exclamo la aguamarina muy agitada por la falta de aire que le habia provocado el segundo beso con el

-"¿Dime?"-dijo el haciendose como si nada hubiese sucedido para luego intercambiar una que otra mirada asesina con sus primos

-"E...Eh ...Yo...¡Ahh me voy a dormir!"-grito ella para luego salir corriendo de ahi , pues al parecer cada vez que Miku tenia un problema se iba a dormir

-"H..¡Hey! Kizaito...¿Que fue...?"-iba a preguntarle que habia sucedido el peliverde suave a Kizaito pero fue interrumpido o mas bien opacado por los demas

-"¿Acaso lo que nuestros ojos vieron fue verdad?"-pregunto el pelirrojo algo alterado y un poco...celoso al igual que todos

-"¿Has besado a Miku?"-le pregunto el rubio suave seriamente a su primero el rosado suave quien solamente se sonrojo un poco -"Nee contestano lo dejes asi que da mas suspenso"-exigio el

-"Por Dios...los dejamos a ustedes solos unos momentos pero luego..."-murmuraba el pelirmorado azulejo mientras preparaba su corta-hielo

-"¿Kizaito puedes explicarte?"-exigio Zeito con las manos cruzadas mirandolo acusadoramente

-"¿Kizaito podria ser que...a ti...Miku te ...?"-fue interrumpido el pelicastaño color suave a la gran pregunta del millon de dolares

-"No tengo porque explicarlo"-dijo Kizaito mirando hacia otro lado y luego vio como un petalo flotaba en el aire a punto de caer pero el lo atrapo con la mano -"Y esto sera un recuerdo..."-penso en voz alta con una hermosa sonrisa en su cara -"Hasta mañana baka's "-dijo el mientras agitaba la mano y se despedia cambiando su personalidad repentinamente

_Y eso fue un dia tranquilo con el bipolar de Kizaito_


	6. MikuxMokaito

_Una mañana tranquila , el olor a café invadia el ambiente , maldije a Mokaito pues el olor a café no me dejaria dormir un poco mas , y eso que la noche anterior habiamos madrugado viendo las peliculas que Taito queria , y obviamente no pude dormir hasta que el cielo se ilumine un poco mas ; bueno, decidi quedarme echada en mi cama con los ojos cerrados a ver si lograba quedarme dormida a pesar del fuerte olor a café de las mañanas; ya se que a Mokaito le encanta el café , perocreo que tambien es de los pocos que no sale traumado despues de ver una pelicula con Taito , recuerdo muy bien que hasta el mismo Akaito estaba un poco asustado , por eso llevo a una de sus "amigas" a dormir con el._

_Di vueltas y vueltas en mi cama , seguro que estaba haciendo mucho ruido y desperte a los demas ,y por muy tonta me cai de la cama , frunci el ceño y me dirigi a la bañera , me di un largo baño de burburjas lo cual hizo que desapareciera el olor a café por un buen rato en mi cuarto; pero cuando sali de ahi volvio ; envuelta en las toallas empeze a peinar mi cabello , ahora lo deje en dos colitas para que pueda estar mas ordenado, tararee canciones mientras seleccionaba mi ropa y me decidi por un conjunto de una blusa amarilla y un short jean azul._

_Y entonces decidi bajar , el ambiente estaba tranquilo y callado , asi que el unico que estaria despierto seria Mokaito dado por el olor a café y es el de los pocos que se quedan tranquilos y sumisos, al llegar me tamabalee un poco , aun tenia sueño pues era muy temprano pero ya daba igual ; segui caminando hasta llegar a la cocina para comer un poco de puerro; sin embargo, la cocina era un desastre ,todo estaba movido y se notaba claramente a cierto pelicastaño suave que intentaba hacer café pero equivocadamente con la cafetera , ya qe el no la sabia usar a pesar que le encante el café no tenia ni la menor idea de como usar ese artefacto y siempre lograba ensuciar la cocina por comleto, cosa que luego me afectaria a mi pues yo siempre tengo que limpiar sus desastres._

-"¡Mokaitoooooooo!"-grito la aguamarina muy enfadada por el desastre que habia en la cocina

-"Presente"-dijo el con una sonrisita muy juguetona mientras intentaba preparar un poco de café

-"¿Puedes explicar este desastre?"-pregunto ella molesta y de brazos cruzados mirandole acusadoramente

-"Por supuesto"-dijo el animoso -"Fue un intento de hacer cafe con la cafetera abierta o tambien en otros artefactos"-le explico el con una sonrisita tranquila en su rostro

-"¡Esas cosas no se las dicen como si fueran normales!"-le grito la aguamarina muy molesta

-"Lo siento solo queria ver si habia un mejor sabor en el cafe..."-dijo el pelicastaño suave con la conciencia pesada

-"No importa , no te desanimes ; lo limpiare..."-dijo la aguamarina con una sonrisa -"Pero tu lo limpiaras conmigo"-sentencio Miku

-"¡Ok!"-respondio el mientras levantaba un brazo dandose animos -"Pero primero el café"-insistio en con una mirada de cachorro

-"No , primero limpiamos y luego servimos el café"-ordeno ella con una mirada firme y directa hacia el pelicastaño suave

-"Como usted ordene..."-murmuro el de mala gana

* * *

Despues de limpiar...

-"Listo , terminamos"-exclamo la aguamarina muy alegre pues la cocina quedo como nueva

-"¡Ahora mi cafééééeééééée"-reclamo el castaño suave a lo que la aguamarina simplemente asintio cansada

-"Esta bien , esta bien..."-murmuro ella agotada , luego fue a por un vaso y de la cafetera saco el café que habia adentro , lo dejo enfrente de Mokaito que estaba sentado en la mesa -"Aqui tienes, cuidado que esta caliente"-advirtio ella

-"Gracias"-dijo el antes de empezar a beber el café -"Sabe muy bien , sabia que mi experimento valio la pena"-dijo el animado

-"Si valio la pena..."-murmuro ella mirandolo delatadoramente -"Pero no lo vuelvas a intentar"-sentencio la aguamarina a lo cual el pelicastaño suave le hizo puchero

-"Ahh que molesta..."-se quejo el mirandole a los ojos

-"Aun asi , no entiende porque te gusta tanto el café , me es un poco confuso"-pregunto ella con mucha curiosidad en sus ojos

-"Es que ... el café es delicioso, te sirve para despertarte en las mañanas"-dijo el explicandole a la aguamarina las cosas buenas del café-"Ademas es para gente madura..."-comento el

-"¿Gente madura? Ah ya veo , tu ya quieres ser un adulto ¿ne?"-pregunto ella muy interesada en el tema

-"Eh.. ah..eh...No...es que.. siempre me he considerado un poco mas maduro que mis hermanos y mi primo; se manejar mucho mejor mi comportamiento"-dijo el sonriendole

-"Bueno eso es cierto pero ser tranquilo no te hace una persona madura , mas bien es parte de tu personalidad"-deducio la aguamarina regalandole una sonrisa -"¡Ademas los viejos son los que toman café!"-exclamo ella provocando que el pelicastaño suave se riera por su comportamiento

-"A veces puedes ser algo baka... sin animos de ofender"-le comento el pelicastaño suave un tanto divertido con el comportamiento de ella

-"Quiereme como soy"-respondio ella mientras le miraba directamente -"A proposito , ¿Puedo probar un poco de café?"-pregunto la aguamarina muy animosa

-"Oh claro , toma"-dijo el entregandole el vaso de cafe para que ella pruebe -"Pero cuidado que esta calien..."-fue interrumpido el pelicastaño suave por un chillido por parte de Miku

-"¡Kyaaaaaaa! ¡Quemaaaaaaa!"-grito ella mientras se paraba y le daba mil vueltas alrededor de la mesa -"¡Quema!¡Quema!¡Quema!¡Quema!"-gritaba ella por toda la casa

-"E..Eh...Miku...calmate no pasa nada..."-murmuraba el pelicastaño suave intentando atraparla en muchas de sus piruetas

-"¡Pero es que quem...¡Ahhhh!"-grito ella pues de tanto correr para que el aire entrase a la boca de ella y enfriase su lengua se resbalo y cayo encima del pelicastaño suave quien estaba muy sonrojado

-"M...¿Miku estas bien?"-pregunto el por la posiscion comprometedora en la que se encontraban el un poco sonrojado pero sabia disimularlo -"Que bueno que estuve para amortiguar tu caida"-dijo el con una sonrisa ironica

-"L...Lo siento...Ahh...me quema la boca..."-decia ella mientrs tomaba bocanadas de aire para enfriar su lengua y sin darse cuenta se habian formado unas pequeñas lagrimas en las parte inferior de sus ojos

-"Miku ¿En serio te quema tanto?"-pregunto el pelicastaño suave muy preocupado por ella cosa que Miku no noto

-"S...Si... aun me quema un poco la lengua..."-musito la aguamarina mientras se dio cuenta de que habia llorado pero Mokaito le seco la pequeña lagrima con su dedo suavemente -"M..Mokaito..."-murmuro ella muy sonrojada

-"C...Creo que puedo solucionarlo..."-dijo el pelicastaño suave ruborizado a lo cual Miku noto eso pero no entendia porque hasta que sintio que los labios de Mokaito se juntaban con los de ella

-Un beso suave y calido , que por algna razon lograba que Miku no tuviese la sensacion de "quemar" en su boca y menos en sus labios , los labios de Mokaito eran suaves y tibios , muy gentiles con los de la aguamarina ; Miku se sonrojo al instante que se dio cuenta que la estaban besando , se puso a pensar porque habia hecho eso ¿Era algun sentimiento? ¿O simplemente queria ayudarle a aliviar el dolor? ; pues ella no tenia ni la menor idea , simplemente espero por no ser descortes hasta que el terminara el largo y amable beso por parte de Mokaito

-Cuando necesitaban oxigeno , el la separo lentamente tomandola de la barbilla para luego seguir mirandola a los ojos -"M...Miku yo..."-murmuraba Mokaito un tanto nervioso hasta que sintio como unas miradas se dirigian hacia el y Miku

-"Por alguna razon me siento incomoda..."-comento la aguamarina para voltear y ver a todos los hermanos con una muy falsa sonrisa en su cara

-"Hola chicos ¿Que tal la estan pasando eh?"-pregunto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa que en realdiad era una asesina

-"Separense... no creo que quieran que los separe por medio de mi corta-hielo ¿Cierto?"-pregunto el pelimorado azulejo a lo cual la aguamarina tanto como Mokaito tragaron saliva y se separaron

-"E..Eto..yo...ya me voy a dormir un poco mas"-aviso ella despidiendose pero el pelicastaño suave le detuvo tomandola del brazo y poniendola mas roja de lo que ya estaba , luego este sin soltarla se acerco a ella y le dio un dulce y corto beso a lo cual los dos se sonrojaron mucho y sus hermanos se ruborizaron ajenamente.

-"Que duermas bien"-dijo el pelicastaño suave con una agradable sonrisa a lo cual la aguamarina se puso nerviosa y salio lo mas rapido posible de ahi

-"E..N..No pudo creer que besastes a Miku_chii"-le grito Nigaito a su hermano

-"Creelo o no ya lo hice...¿Quien quiere tomar café?"-pregunto el retomando su personalidad tranquila y sumisa de siempre

_Un dica con café para Mokaito_


	7. MikuxKaito

_En este gran dia voy a realizar las compras matutinas; como siempre mis dos colitas monas para tener mi cabello mas ordenado, estaba un poco aburrida ese dia y no se porque se me ocurrio preguntarle a los chicos si querian venir , lo bueno fue que dijeron que estaban cansados y que mejor para otro dia ; pero el unico que dijo si fue Kaito , ¡Demonios! , yo y mi falta de sueño siempre me causa problemas; bien en fin , lo espere que se alistara ; el estaba muy feliz y sonriente , espero que no se comporte mal por ejemplo terminar rompiendo todas las cosas que sean posibles de romper de una tienda y yo tendria que pagar._

_Kaito me pidio que primero que vayamos a comprar helado, y yo muy obediente haciendole caso para luego revisar mi monedero estilo sapo (como el de naruto) para ver que solo me quedaba dinero para regresar a casa en taxi; maldije mentalmente pues habia sido mi culpa y no la de Kaito ponerle atencion a los gastos y cuanto dinero me quedaba , estaba golpeando mi cabeza contra la pared y una y otra vez pensando en que mis padres me van a reñir luego pues era dinero para el almuerzo y ya no me quedaba nada si me regresaba a casa con Kaito._

_Fue cuando estaba totalmente deprimida que Kaito lo noto por mas que yo tratara de que no lo hiciese ; me tomo de la mano y se puso a correr conmigo, no tenia idea a donde me llevaba y tampoco tenia idea de porque le estaba siguiendo, creo que queria divertirme un rato pues estaba muy desanimada , mis padres son unos gruñones , pero aun asi los quiero...¿O no?. Bueno, sin salirme del tema , yo y Kaito corrimos muchas cuadras, estaba cansada asi que el desacelero el paso y a lo lejos pude divisar un hermoso parque , con muchos arboles y variadas flores._

_No tenia idea de que existiera semejante lugar, era muy bonito y con solo respirar el aire fresco del parque tenias energias para hacer cualquier cosa; le agradeci a Kaito por haberme llevado a ese encantador parque y el se sonrojo lo cual me provoco gracia, es una persona muy linda aunque a veces puede ser tan molesto, pero no tan molesto como su gemelo ; como sea, nos sentamos en una banca que estaba por ahi y nos pusimos a conversar , era muy agradable estar con el; siempre encontraba un tema curioso y divertido del cual poder conversar._

_Pero entonces surgio cierto tema que nos incomodo bastante, estabamos hablando de Akaito y que es una lastima pues nunca encontrara novia por ser tan mujeriego hasta que empezamos a hablar de relaciones personales ; el me pregunto si tenia novio , eso me hizo avergonzarme y tambien provoco que me sienta un poco incomoda pues nunca habia tenido ; pero no se porque rayos le dije que si , debe ser porque no queria que se riese de la idea de que hasta ahora en mis 16 años de vida nunca habia estado en un noviazgo._

__-"Ah..ya veo..."-murmuro el peliazul algo desanimado por la respuesta de la aguamarina

-"¿Kaito?"-pregunto la aguamarina un poco preocupada por el cambio repentino de personalidad del peliazul

-"¿Pero es en un tiempo pasado no? me refiero al novio"-le pregunto el peliazul algo serio a Miku

-"E..Eh..si en tiempo pasado..."-respondio la aguamarina un poco confundida por la mirada seria por parte de Kaito

-"Ah entonces no hay problema"-exclamo Kaito muy sonriente mientras tomaba de la mano a la aguamarina incoscientemente -"¡Ah gomen!"-exclamo el peliazul muy sonrojado al igual que la aguamarina

-"Y...¿Y tu has tenido novia...o tienes...Kaito?"-pregunto la aguamarina tratando de cambiar el tema con las mejillas color carmesi

-"Ah he tenido ya varias..."-comento Kaito mientras miraba el cielo para luego mirar a Miku -"Pero realmente no han sido nada para mi Miku"-le regalo el una sonrisa

-"Oh ya veo.."-murmuro ella mientras apoyaba su mano menton en su mano comenzando a perderse en sus sentimientos sobre eso de las relaciones y cuando ella debe conseguirse un novio o si no va a ser una solterona ; y en todo eso pensaba ella hasta que sintio como Kaito apoyaba su cabeza sobre la de ella

-"K...¿Kaito...?"-murmuro la aguamarina muy ruborizada mientras intentaba zafarse del peso de la cabeza de el que ahora estaba en su hombro -"¿Te quedastes dormido? Hey eso no vale..."-murmuro ella luchando con todas su fuerzas por quitarse a Kaito de encima que se habia quedado dormido y sin darse cuenta estaba encima de la aguamarina quien estaba muy sonrojada pues primero que la verguneza de usar la banca del parque como cama y la segunda es que era una posicion muy comprometedora.

-Pasaron las horas y el peliazul no despertaba asi que la aguamarina decidio enviar S.O.S a uno de los celulares de los hermanos Shion para que le den una mano pues ella no tenia la suficiente fuerza para poder empujarlo ; a pesar de sus grandes esfuerzos y el tiempo que pasaba nadie venia a por ella.

-"¡Kaito despierta por el amor de Dios!"-le grito la aguamarina con la voz un poco ronca por haberle estado gritando horas y horas

-"Eh...¿Ya es de mañana?"-pregunto el mientras se sobaba un ojo como si fuera un niño pequeño -"Miku ¿Que hacemos aqui?"-pregunto el infantilmente

-"¡Baka!"-le grito la aguamarina algo enfadada a la vez que lo golpeaba con su puerro fuertemente

-"¡Miku eso duele tonta!"-chillo el peliazul ante el golpe por parte de la aguamarina

-"Eso te pasa por quedarte dormido encima mio"-dijo la aguamarina con un leve sonrojo que se poso en sus mejillas

-"Ah.. entonces tu eras la almohadita con la que estaba soñando"-comento el peliazul con una gran sonrisa en su rostro para volver a recibir otro puerro en su cara por parte de Miku -"¿Y ahora porque fue?"-pregunto el de muy mal humor

-"Por aprovechado"-respondio la aguamarina mirandole enojadamente y de brazos cruzados -"Ya es un poco tarde hay que volver con los demas o se van a preocupar"-comento ella mientras se levantaba pero fue jalada por el peliazul -"¿Kaito?"

-"¿Porque quieres volver..? ...Hay que quedarnos un rato mas.."-pidio el mientras hacia que Miku se sente en el regazo de el

-"E...Eto...¿Kaito te sientes bien?..."-murmuro la aguamarina algo extrañada por el muy raro comportamiento de el -"No me digas que eres bipolar..."-comento ella

-"De lo mejor.."-respondio el para luego poner su cabeza en el hombro de ella lo cual hizo que la aguamarina se sonroje y aun mas porque el rodeo con sus manos las cintura de ella

-"K...Kaito...estas invadiendo mi espacio personal"-musito la aguamarina tan roja como tomate

-"...No hay de malo con que haga eso...Siempre dejas que Nigaito te abraze y tambien cuando Akaito te acosa ellos lo invaden ¿Porque no puedo hacerlo yo?"-pregunto el peliazul mientras jugaba con el cabello de esta

-"E..Eh...veras ...yo...eto..quiero decir que...¡Ah!¡Maldicion!"-exclamo la aguamarina molesta por no saber que es lo que deberia decirle

-"...No tenias que pensarlo tanto, tonta"-dijo el peliazul sacandole la lengua

-"Oh Kaito eres molestooooo"-le grito ella mientras movia comicamente los brazos de arriba a abajo

-"Lo se , lo se"-dijo el guiñandole un ojo a Miku lo cual hizo que se sonrojara

-"Mm...Que raro mi celular esta sonando"-comento el peliazul mientras sacaba su celular de su bolsilo y leia el mensaje -" Quedate donde estas y dile a Miku que ya vamos, estamos usando el GPS de tu celular para rastraerlos llegamos en 10 seg" -leeyo en voz alta el mensaje de texto

-"¡Pero que mensaje mas raro!"-exclamo la aguamarina riendose mucho

-"Demonios.. solo van a venir para interrumpir..."-murmuro el peliazul pero Miku no llego a oir -"Ni modo , supongo que es ahora o nunca"-se dijo a si mismo

-"¿Eh? ¿Dijistes algo?"-pregunto la aguamarina volteando la cabeza a lo que Kaito la sujeto y tomo de la barbilla para que ella se quedara quieta , y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el ya la estaba besando

-Un dulce sabor a helado de vainilla provenian de los labios de Kaito pues antes habian ido a comer helados; pero Kaito no estaba probando el sabor de los helado, el estaba probando el dulce sabor de los labios de Miku, ya tenia planeado besarla pero no sorpresivamente; aun asi no se arrepiente en ese momento por haber unido sus labios en un beso ; estaba disfrutando cada momento de oxigeno que le queda y cuando se separaron la aguamarina le miro muy confundida y sonrojada

-"P...¿Kaito...porque me...?"-iba a preguntarle la aguamarina muy ruborizada y confundida pero fue interrumpida

-"Miren ahi estan"-señalo un pelicastaño suave que salia de la nada entre los arbustos

-"Miku, Kaito ; los encontramos"-exclamo alegre un rubio suave saltando de un lugar a otro energicamente

-"¡Miku_chii! Te extrañamos y ese mensaje de S.O.S ¿A que se debio?"-pregunto Nigaito pues no habia peligro alguno

-"Algo me dice que Kaito nos lo puede explicar mejor que ella"-comenti el pelirrojo mirando acusadoramente a su hermano

-"¿Kaito..? ¿Alguna palabra al respecto...?"-pregunto el pelinegro mientras pasaba su mano entre sus cabellos rebeldes

-"No ninguna ; Miku vamos a casa..."-dijo el peliazul mientras se paraba alegre de la banca que habia en el parque

-"O...Ok..."-asintio la aguamarina muy sonrojada para luego ir a casa todos juntos mientras eran acosados por las preguntas de sus hermanos

_Y un comun dia con el amigable de Kaito_


	8. MikuxZeito

_Bueno...este dia no es tan encantador que digamos , esta lloviendo afuera y hace mucho frio ; no me gustan para nada ese tipo de climas , te pone depresiva y de mal humor pero en fin , uno tiene que sonreir bajo cualquier circunstancia ¿Cierto? ; tengo que concentrarme en ser animosa pues tengo una gran noticia , esta vez mis padres vendran a cenar , ¡Va a ser muy divertido! ; ya hacia tiempo que no veia a mis padres por sus trabajo que los mandan a viajar muy lejos de casa , estoy tan alegre que en ningun momento del transcurso del dia le he gritado a uno de los Shion ; ¡Estoy muy feliz!._

_He preparado todos los platos que les gustan a ellos, es comida para dos pues yo no tengo mucha hambre; los demas ya se fueron a dormir, les dije que se acuesten temprano pues venian mis padres y ellos siempre fingen ser buenos chicos , aunque lo son pero no todo el tiempo ; como sea , estuve arreglando y limpiando toda la casa , la sala me quedo bellisima e impecable , parece como si nunca hubieran venido los Shion ya que cuando ellos vienen todo se vuelve un completo desatre, ahora los hago tender su cama que para mi suerte me hacen caso , ¡Eso es un avance!_

_Ahora estoy esperando a mis padres mientras veo peliculas , no las peliculas que pone Taito , esas no me dejan dormir por un mes , si no una comedia normal o tambien unas cuantas peliculas de accion ; mis padres estaban demorando demasiado asi que decidi que tenia un poco de tiempo para cambiarme de ropa y seleccionar una en mejor estado y no se de como a eso pase a darme un baño de rosas en la madrugada ; si que soy rara , pero enserio que es relajante ; me deje el cabello suelto ya que era una ocasion especial , pues iba a ver a mis padres a los cuales ya no veo hace mucho ; los extrañaba mucho._

_Claro que no he tenido mucho tiempo para extrañarlos pues los Shion , me han tenido muy ocupada , haciendo cosas inimagimables ; creo que ellos realmente son una gran compañia , es divertido pasar el tiempo con ellos aunque luego debo limpiar los platos rotos , con ellos he aprendido el gran valor de la amistad ; y ademas cada dia me llevo mejor con ellos , aunque es muy raro puesto que cuando les pdio que me hagan un favor y les regalo una sonrisa , parece esparta ya que todos quieren ayudar y colaborar ; ¿Acaso les contagie mis energias? No lo creo , bueno... si que hay misterios del universo_

_Ya habia pasado un gran rato y is padres no venian , al parecer el vuelo estaba tardando por el clima ; me preocupe un poco por si les habia pasado pero para tratar de aliviar mis preocupaciones me puse a ver T.V ; no habia nada bueno que ver y estaba un poco aburrida y cansada , ya era las 4:00pm y aun no venian , y sin darme cuenta , por el gran tiempo pasado estaba exhausta asi que sin mas me quede dormida , recostada sobre el muy comodo sofa rojo de la sala mientras que los demas dormian en silencio ; un muy solitario silencio._

_Entonces , mis ojos se abrieron lentamente por un piqueo que sentia en mi mejilla , note claramente que la habitacion estaba un poco mas iluminada lo cual significaba que era de dia , mire a la persona que me estaba picoteando un poco somnolienta ; era un pelinegro que se acababa de despertar y me miraba con curiosidad..._

__-"Oh buenos dias Miku"-dijo Zeito con una alegre sonrisa en su rostro

-"Eh...¿Ya es de dia...?"-murmuro la aguamarina mientras bostezaba adorablemente lo cual hizo sonrojar un poco al pelinegro

-"Si , ya es de dia holgazana..."-murmuro el mirando hacia otro lado para que ella no note el rubor que le habia provocado

-"E...Eto...Ya veo..."dijo ella a la vez que se levantaba del sofa -"¿Que haces despierto a esta hora?"-pregunto ella con mucha curiosidad en sus ojos

-"No tenia mucho sueño ; ademas queria jugar con mi yo-yo "-dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa muy infantil en su rostro

-"Estas loco si crees que vas a comenzar a romper cosas con tu yo-yo"-sentencio Miku de brazos cruzados tratando de ser amenazante, pero ella era tan amenazante como un ratoncito

-"Si si lo que digas"-dijo el mientras se ponia a jugar con el yo-yo -" A proposito..."-hizo Zeito una pausa para luego mirar a la aguamarina a los ojos

-"¿Que?"-pregunto ella un poco interesada en lo que el quiera preguntarle

-"¿Y tus padres?"-preguntp el con un poco de ingenuidad pues el tema molestaba un poco a Miku

-"Ah ellos...no vinieron despues de todo..."-murmuro ella tratando de que Zeito no escuchara pero oyo todo claramente

-"¿Ehhh? ¿En serio..?"-pregunto el pelinegro mientras fruncia el ceño infantilmente -"Dios...¿Y entonces porque nos hicistes acostar temprano?"-se quejo el con Miku

-"Eto...yo..."-murmuraba la aguamarina sin saber que decir asi que penso y luego hablo -"Lo siento , yo pense que ellos vendrian; quizas el vuelo se cancelo por el clima..."-dijo lo ultimo siendo optimista consigo misma

-"Pero Miku es tan injusto , tu nos hicistes dormir temprano y ayudarte a limpiar para que vengan tus padres"-seguia reclamandole en broma el pero Miku no notaba eso -"¡Y al final no vinieron , es el colmo!"

-"D...Disculpa... Si te consuela de algo yo tambien pense que vendrian..."-dijo la aguamarina -"Pero resulto que no..."-penso en voz alta ella

-"Bien , como castigo debes hacerme el desayuno en...¡Ya!"-dijo el dando ordenes a la aguamarina a lo cual ella raramente accedio cosa que le extraño un poco -"¿Miku?"-pregunto el pronuciando su nombre por no escuchar queja por parte de ella

-"Esta bien ahora lo preparo..."-dijo ella imentras se dirigia a la cocina a ver los platos que ella habia preparado anteriormente y unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos sin que se percatase por el esfuerzo perdido -"S...Solo tengo que botar esto..."- se dijo a ella misma dandose animos

-"Miku no llores"-dijo el que la abrazaba por detras haciendo que se sobresaltara y se sonrojara mucho

-"E...Eh...¿Zeito?"-pronuncio el nombre de el un tanto confundida y ruborizada como tomate a la vez que volteaba su cabeza para mirar al pelinegro

-"Era solo una pequeña broma...lo siento fue un idiota..."-dijo el para luego mirarla directamente a los ojos -"No quiero verte llorar Miku"

-"..Z...Zeito...tu no eres idiota... para nada...Arigato..."-dijo ella regalandole una sonrisa lo que provoco que Zeito se sonrojada al instante

-"E..Eh... Bueno yo...ahm...¡Miku no botes esa comida que se desperdicia!"-exclamo el cambiando radicalmente el tema

-"¿Eh? ¿Pero porque no? Nadie va a comer las sobras de ayer..."-respondio la aguamarina un poco afligida mientras su mirada se apagaba por un instante

-"Yo...¡Yo lo comere!"-volvio a exclamar el a lo cual la aguamarina se alegro un poco y le dio una cuchara -"¡Itadakimas'u!"-dijo el muy alegre mientras comenzaba a devorar el platillo -"Miku esto es..."

-"Lo se ,lo se ; a mis padres no se porque les gusta el curry con salsa de tomate , realmente queda horrible..."-dijo ella riendose pues el pelinegro lo habia comido casi todo de un bocado

-"¡Sabe horrriiiiiiibleeeeee!"-grito el mientras buscaba algo de beber para quitarse el mal sabor de la boca

-"Gomen , no queria que te molestaras ..."-dijo la aguamarina un poco triste por no haberle avisado antes a Zeito

-"Eh...No hay agua..."-decia el hasta que vio como Miku miraba tristemente el plato que aun faltaba comer -"¿Sabes que? Esta muy rico , voy a seguir comiendo"-dijo el mientras se sentaba y con todos sus esfuerzos volvia a comer

-"P...Pero si no quieres no tienes porque hacerlo..."-le dijo la aguamarina mientras trataba de detener como Zeito comia el plato tan euforicamente

-"No me importa , lo comere solamente porque quiero verte feliz"-le respondio el para seguir tragando el curry con salsa de tomate pues si lo tragaba habia menos probabilidades de que sienta el horrible sabor

-"Zeito..."-murmuro ella mientras veia el gran esfuerzo que el le ponia para comer ese platillo -"¡Gracias!"-exclamo la aguamarina muy alegre y animada a la vez que como agradecimiento se acercaba a el y le daba un suave beso en la mejilla -"Ne.. Zeito tengo que ir a cambiarme avisame cuando termines para luego ir a recogerlo"-dijo ella despidiendose de el pero fue detenida porque el la agarro de la muñeca para luego darle media vuelta y jalarla contra el cuerpo de el -"¿Zeito?"

-"Me gusto mucho el beso Miku pero..."-dijo el haciendo una pausa para luego sostenerla de la cadera y sujetarla del meton dejando a ella muy sonrojada -"Necesito que me ayudes a quitarme este sabor de los labios"-dijo el pelinegro para luego sostenerla y besarla delicadamente.

-Miku al instante sintio como la calidez de los labios de Zeito se compartian con los labios de ella ; un beso robado por el , trataba de procesar eso la aguamarina ; Zeito la sujetaba firmemente pues no queria que nada ni nadie rompiese ese tan bello beso que luego seria terminado por la falta de oxigeno por parte de los dos ; Miku necesitaba respirar tanto como Zeito , asi que llego hasta lo maximo que podian aguantar sin desmayarse y luego se separo pero aun sin soltarla ; pues planeaba besarla otra vez , y cuando iba a hacer eso de nuevo con la aguamarina no sabiendo que hacer , fue salvada por un corta-hielo volador que se cruzo en los rostros de los dos pero sin herir a ninguno , solo le corto una mechita de cabello a Zeito que nadie notaria.

-"¡Muy buena punteria Taito!"-exclamo el pelicastaño suave fascinado con su hermano el pelimorado azulejo

-"Lo tenia todo friamente calculado"-dijo el con una sonrisita malevola apareciendo en su rostro

-"Me doy cuenta claramente"-dijo el peliazul con una alegre sonrisa en su rostro

-"Miku_chii...¿Que es lo que planeaba hacerte Zeito..?"-pregunto el peliverde suave con un poco de ingenuidad e inocencia

-"Nada nada le iba a hacer , Nigaito"-dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa nerviosa en su faceta mientras aun sostenia a Miku quien le miraba muy sonrojada

-"¿Puedo irme a dormir?"-pregunto ella rotando los ojos hacia otro lado pues no queria que le viera el gran sonrojo que el le provocaba

-"Si antes me das otro beso..."-dijo el pelinegro mientras volvia a acercarse al rostro de ella pero otra vez el corta-hielo los interrumpio -"¿Pero que...?"

-"¡Es como un boomerang!"-exclamo un pelirrojo saliendo de la nada -"Ahora si , ustedes dos ya separense de una maldita vez... Gracias"

-"Todos pensamos igual que el"-sentencio el rubio claro mientras las miradas asesinas se dirigian a Zeito

-"Creo que si no es mucha molestia , deberias soltarla"-dijo el pelirrosado suave que muy raramente no estaba presumiendo de su belleza

-"Bien..."-murmuro el pelinegro pero por ultimo le dio un beso en la frente cosa que hizo que se sonroje mucho la aguamarina -"Descansa un poco Miku"-le dijo el con una gran sonrisa a lo cual ella asintio y se fue a toda prisa a su habitacion

_Un maravilloso y tranquilo dia con Zeito_


	9. MikuxTaito

_Y aqui esta el capitulo que ustedes tanto esperaban , no entiendo como les gusta tanto Taito , el es tan macabro pero es muy divertido y..¡Ahh mejor me callo! ; bien en fin comenzemos con mi encantador , o mejor dicho , aterrador dia ; A que no adivinan , ¿No adivinan? ¿En serio? ¡Esfuercense mas para la proxima!; hoy es Halloween ; nos chicos estan muy emocionados por eso y el que esta mas entusiaste que todos es Taito , pero obviamente eso ya lo sabian , considerando su personalidad yandere a el le gustan este tipo de cosas ._

_Bueno , los chicos decidieron que era mucho mas divertido si nos poniamos a hacer un concurso para asustarnos y el que consiga hacerlo ganara poder obligar a todos hacer cosas que no quieren;no me gusto mucho la idea , asi que les dije que no participaria , ellos no me hicieron caso y me mandaron al diablo...esos bastardos ya veran...Pero estuve en mi habitacion , escuchando musica a todo volumen mientra estaba en la bañera cantando en este tan escalofriante dia ; escuchaba mientras me bañaba claramente las cosas que ellos estaban poniendo y las indicaciones que les daba Akaito para causar que la casa se vea realmente espeluznante , me parecia raro que no oiga la voz de Taito dirigiendoles ; hasta que luego recorde que era un todos contra todos._

_Sentia un poco de lastima por el pobre Nigaito , va a ser asustado ; en cambio yo nunca me asusto por cualquier cosa , soy una chica valiente; si alguno de ellos trata de asustarme imrrumpiendo en mi habitacion no me daria cuenta para nada porque ¡Yo no le temo a nada! los fantasmas y esas cosas , ¡Ja! , son una tonteria que inventaban los padres para poder hacer que sus hijos se calmen y se duerman de una vez para ellos poder descansar ; en fin , creo que estan taladreando cosas en mi pared. Si mis padres encuentran la casa hecha un desastre van a culparme a mi y solo a mi por no haberla limpiado , o bueno , eso es lo que van a creer ellos_

_Como sea , sali de la bañera con la agua tibia , el ambiente era tranquilo y sumiso en mi habitacion; tanto silencio ya me estaba hartando , lo unico que podia oir es como los chicos preparaban las cosas para el Halloween ; ¡Bah! no me importa , esos juegos no van a asustar ni a un ratoncito ; aun asi me alegro de tener compañia en casa para no sentirme sola como usualmente me siento ; bien , las horas pasaron rapidamente y yo no las note , y cuando me di cuenta ya era de noche me quede asombrado ; "Si que se perder el tiempo" , fue lo que pense._

_Y como tenia un poco de hambre , me decidi ir a la cocina , abri la puerta de mi cuarto , todo estaba oscuro ; lo primero que pense fue que los chicos se habian ido afuera a celebrar su Halloween , di un pequeño suspirito ante eso y comenze a bajar las escaleras , no encontraba nada , a ciegas comenze a caminar y trate de presionar el interruptor de luz ; con la poca luz que podia haber veia un poco de...¿Sangre? , mi cuerpo se quedo helado y comenze a sudar del miedo ¡Pero que digo! ¡Yo no tengo miedo! ;comenze a gatear , aunque no tenia la menor idea de porque , mi idea de que debia ocultarme de algo me hizo hacer eso por instinto y comenze a temblar , y con la pocoa luz que habia pude diferenciar una figura de las sombras ,se me acerco , y luego me di cuenta que su cara estaba con unas gotas de sangre , al igual que sus manos ; y entonces no dude en gritar..._

-"¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"-grito la aguamarina para luego quedarse quieta y cerrar los ojos con mucho miedo tratando de pensar que estaba en su "lugar feliz"

-"Hey Miku calmate..."-decia un pelimorado azulejo no esperando esa reaccion por parte de la aguamarina , y noto que unas lagrimas por miedo salian de los ojos cerrados de Miku -"¡No llores baka!"-le grito el pelimorado quitandose la sangre falsa limpiandose en la tela de el sofa de la sala

-"...Taito...¡Taito!"-exclamo la aguamarina alegre por ver a alguien conocido asi que sin pensarlo mucho lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas -"¡Tenia mucho miedo , pense que me iban a llevar los demonios!"-dijo ella mietras lloraba abrazandolo

-"Tonta..."-murmuro el sintiendose conmovido por el acto infantil de Miku y correspondiendo el abrazo pero apegandola mas aun al cuerpo de el -"Yo no dejaria que ellos te lleven..."-le dijo el para luego mirarla directamente a los ojos provocando que la aguamarina se sonrojara

-"G..Gracias..."-murmuro ella bajando la cabeza un poco para que el no note el sonrojo

-"Ademas , si quisieran llevarte se tendrian que ver con mi corta-hielo"-dijo Taito un tanto divertido por lo que le dijo

-"Baka , los demonios son mas fuertes que un simple corta-hielo"-dijo ella mientras tomaba un puerro de la nada y lo golpeaba en la cabeza, terminando el abrazo

-"Oh pero creeme , conozco sus debilidades"-dijo el con una sonrisa malevola

-"Esta bien te creo... conociendote debes de saber eso y mas..."-dijo la aguamarina con una sonrisa en su faceta-"Me pregunto donde estaran los demas..."-murmuro ella

-"¿Acaso no te gusta estar conmigo?"-pregunto el pelimorado azulejo algo enfadado mirando hacia otro lado pues el estaba...celoso

-"No es eso es solo que ..."-trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas la aguamarina-"Estamos los dos solos, y esta oscuro ..."-penso en voz alta la aguamarina

-"Oh es cierto..."-dijo el mirandole a los ojos con una sonrisita en su rostro -¿Que es lo que deberia hacerte...estando tan oscurito...?"-dijo el mientras tomaba un mechon de cabello aguamarino de Miku y empezaba a jugar con el

-"E..Eh...T...¡Taito baka!"-exclamo ella muy sonrojada por las acciones de Taito pero este le dio una calida sonrisa

-"Ademas hace tanto frio..."-comento el pelimorado azulejo -"Creo que lo mejor seria abrazarte para que no te resfries"-dijo Taito tomandola de la cintura ya abrazandola fomentando que se pongo del color de un tomate

-"T..Taito..."-pronuncio Miku el nombre de el muy roja para luego mirarle a los ojos -"Ne..Taito...¿Te has disfrazado de demonio?"-pregunto ella mientras miraba su atuendo

-"Ah si..."-respondio el pelimorado azulejo con una sonrisa amable en su expresion -"Esto es para poder asustar a los demas , pero no queria hacerte asustar a ti Miku"-le explico Taito a la aguamarina

-"Esta bien...no te preocupes..."-dijo ella mientras correspondia el abrazo y apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de el haciendo que se sonrojara-"Ahora no tengo miedo a que los monstruos me coman..."-le comento la aguamarina

-"Oh Miku pero eso significa que yo..."-dijo el acercandose al oido de ella -"No pueda comerte..."-susurro suavemente al oido de la aguamarina provocando que se estremeciera y se sonrojara , luego el pelimorado azulejo comenzo a darle varios besos en la mejilla a la aguamarina

-"T...Taito..."-murmuro ella muy sonrojada por lo que el le hacia hasta que el la tomo del menton mirandola fijamente ; y justo cuando sus labios se iban a encontrar...

-"¡Buuuu soy un fantasmaaa!"-grito alguien cubierto de una sabana blanca con dos agujeros para poder ver o sino se golpearia con las cosas

-"Kyaaaaaaaaaa"-grito la aguamarina muy asustada aferrandose al cuerpo del pelimorado

-"Idiota hermano..."-dijo el pelimorado azulejo para luego quitarle la sabana de encima y ver nada mas y nada menos que el mismo Nigaito

-"¡N..Nigaito me asustaste!"-le grito la aguamarina temblando y con unas cuantas lagrimas en su rostro

-"¡Miku_chii! Lo lamento mucho yo no queria..."-decia el peliverde suave pero fue interrumpido por un pelirrojo que salia de la nada

-"Bueno , el tiempo limite de asustarse termino ; ahora veamos quien gano..."-dijo el pelirrojo para luego ver como Miku estaba fuertemente aferrada a Taito -"Ustedes dos separense ¡Ya!"-les grito

-"E...Eh...gomen..."-dijo ella despegandose de Taito pero el le agarro de la cintura provocando que se ruborizara al maximo

-"Chicos salgan todos de su escondite el juego termino"-aviso Nigaito a los demas para que salieran y dieran la cara

-"Aqui estamos"-avisaron ellos saliendo de sus muy buenos escondites

-"¿Y bien, quien gano?"-pregunto el pelicastaño suave con mucha curiosidad , al igual que los otros hermanos por supuesto

-"Bueno y el ganador es..."-hizo una pausa el pelirrojo para darle emocion al ambiente -"Taito...ese bastardo...bueno esta es su especialidad"-dijo Akaito

-"Lo sospeche dese un principio"-aviso Kizaito con una cara de "Confucio" y cruzando los brazos

-"Mmm...¿Como deberia castigarlos..?"-se pregunto Taito en voz alta a lo que los demas simplemente se quedaron callados y tragaron saliva-"Tengo una buena idea"-dijo el pelimorado azulejo -"Todos quedense quietos y no digan nada excepto Miku por lo que queda del dia"-ordeno Taito a lo cual le miraron extrañados pero aceptaron

-"Eh.. ¿Yo tambien estoy en parte del castigo?"-pregunto la aguamarina un poco confundida pues dijo"excepto Miku"

-"Pues si , tambien decidimos castigarte a ti tambien..."-le explico Taito riendo un poco -"Pero para mi eres mas como un premio"-le dijo el con una sonrisa cautivadora a lo que Miku no supo como responder y los hermanos se aguantaban las ganas de maldecir a Taito ; entonces Taito tomo de la cintura a Miku y la sujeto del menton , todo fue demasiado rapido para ella y en un par de segundos sus labios se tocaban suavemente con los de Taito.

-El premio a lo que el se referia era un beso , el ya planeaba hacer eso si ganaba el juego que habian preparado , robarle el primer beso a Miku ; todo ya estaba friamente calculado , aun asi sabiendo Taito que tramaba eso ya desde un buen rato un sonrojo aparecio en las mejillas de el , pero Miku estaba peor que un tomate ; y Taito dejo a Miku respirar por un momento para luego volver a besarla , ella no sabia que hacer , no sabia si debia resistirse o corresponder ; su mundo le daba vueltas.

-Y Taito la estuvo besando un buen rato ya , los demas solamente podian dirigirle miradas asesinas por lo que hacia pero no podian decir ni una palabra y debian quedarse quietos , es como si el pelimorado azulejo quisiera mostrarles a los demas que Miku era suya; hasta que la aguamarina estaba un poco agotada por los besos que le hacia destabilizar su respiracion asi que Taito le dio un ultimo beso y la mando a dormir.

-"B...Buenas noches..."-dijo ella muy sonrojada para luego ir a su habitacion apurada y casi caerse por las escaleras por apresurarse

* * *

**TwT el ultimo ya es el proximo**

**:3 espero que disfruten muxo del prox capi!**


	10. Epilogo

_...Que triste dia... Despues de pasar un grato tiempo con los Shion ahora se van a ir... me volvere a quedar sola con mis amas de llave y mayordomos que siempre estan de mas ; estoy un poco triste , aunque poco no seria lo indicado por como me siento ahora , estoy afligida , pues realmente era personas importantes para mi pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo volvera como si nunca los hubiese conocido ; se que voy a tener mis recuerdos conmigo por toda la vida , solo eso me queda ; pero ya no es lo mismo , bueno , que mas da , no importa , ellos piensan que yo ya queria que se vayan por eso a cada rato me dicen que gane, aun asi no quiero que se marchen._

_De todas formas, esto iba a pasar , aunque quiera o no , mis padres estan pidiendole a su amigo que se quede un tiempo mas , si que eran buenos amigos , ya que desde la infancia se conocian , ademas creo que fue la persona que logro que mis padres se enamoraran; en fin , eso no me interesa , solo quisiera que todo el tiempo se congele y asi poder seguir juguando con los chicos , los voy a extrañar mucho ; son personas importantes para mi sin que me haya dado cuenta , como dicen , uno nunca ve lo valioso hasta que se lo quitan._

_Por este momento, ellos estan empacando sus cosas ; no he salido de la habitacion en todo el dia , he estado pensando en muchas cosas sobre buscar la forma en que se queden mas tiempo pero no he logrado nada , ellos pueden irse cuando quieran ; mis padres y yo no los hemos convencido el dia anterior a este , asi que hoy se da por que ellos van a irse... se van para no volver._

_Fue genial conocerlos , me mostro los muchos caminos de la amistad y como alejarse de la temible soledad , tengo que admitirlo , ellos me agradan ; pero aunque me agraden no va a solucionar las cosas , van a volver a casa o mas bien han comprado una casa , eso es lo que dijo el padre de ellos ¿Su madre? ; su madre murio , en un accidente tragico , quizas es por eso que a veces pueden ser un tanto infantiles , pero eso no dice que no les tenga estima , es todo lo contrario , aunque haya sido poco tiempo que hemos tenido juntos he comenzado a acostumbrarme a la presencia y empeze a quererlos desde...no tengo idea._

_Por ahora quiero estar en mi habitacion, asi nos sera mas facil despedirnos, aunque me insisten en que salga de la habitacion; mi comportamiento distante creo que les pone un poco tristes pero es por el bien de todos , se que a veces puedo ser un poco mala pero siempre va a ser por el bien de los demas y no por el propio...¿o no? , ¿Lo que estoy haciendo es solo por mi? , ¿desde cuando me volvi tan egoista? , no era mi intencion , creo que tener amigos y personas con quienes pasarla bien me ha vuelto un poco mas posesiva y facil de irritar , siempre dije que eran una molestia ; de seguro eso debe haberlos herido , no puedo creer que soy asi._

_Simplemente me volvi humana , o eso es lo que yo supongo , siempre he intentado ser perfecta para satisfacer a mis padres y ellos me mostraron que uno se puedo equivocar en varias ocasiones , que uno tambien puede tener sentimientos ; hay muchas cosas que ellos me enseñaron , pero esa es la mas importante ,y ahora que tengo que despedirme de ellos es un gran dolor para mi... Mi corazon duele...aunque quisiera que no y asi esto sea mas facil para todos , espero no haber causado un alboroto no saliendo de mi habitacion , y tambien espero que no piensen que me da igual si se van o no ; realmente me importa mucho._

_Como sea, mis padres me estan llamando , me dicen que baje , estoy tentada a no obedecer por primera vez pero mi entrenamiento de hija perfecta no se va a ir por el caño asi que sumisa , peine mi cabello rapidamente que se habia esponjado , me puse mis dos coletas pues queria actuar como si nada , si actuo asi quizas me sienta un poco mejor por perderlos ; y baje las escaleras , mis padres me dijeron que estarian en la casa de los chicos con su padre , me parecio un poco raro eso pero asenti , y me mandaron a ayudar a los demas a empacar._

_Pero los chicos ya habian terminado de empacar, no habia nada que hacer , asi que lentamente quise darme media vuelta para que no me vean y regresar a mi habitacion , pero choque contra algo suave , era Nigaito , por suerte no fue un gran golpe al darme la vuelta sin fijarme como para hacerlo caer , simplemente retrocedio un poco , ademas que creo que se ha vuelto un poco mas alto que yo , el tiempo si que pasa rapido..._

-"Miku_chii ¿Adonde vas?"-pregunto el peliverde suave con su inocente voz infantil de siempre

-"E..Eh...me dirigia a mi habitacion..."-explico la aguamarina tratando de no llamar la atencion de todo pero sucedio lo contrario

-"¡Mikuuuuu!¡Por fin te veo!"-exclamo un rubio suave saltando de la nada y cayendo sobre Miku lo cual la hizo tambalearse

-"Eto.. Kikaito si si yo tambien te veo.."-dijo la aguamarina mientras intentaba no perder el equilibrio por su saludo con salto pero retrocedio tanto que choco contra algo suave

-"Uh Miku , que activa estas hoy dia.."-dijo un pelirrojo con el cual habia chocado Miku

-"Eh...yo...hola Akaito..."-murmuro ella mirando hacia otro lado por la mirada muy acusadora de el

-"¿Porque has estado casi todo el dia encerrada en tu cuarto?"-pregunto el pelimorado azulejo un poco preocupado por ella

-"Yo creo que es porque por fin descubrio que me ama"-comento el pelirrojo mientras le sacaba la lengua a la aguamarina y ella correspondia el gesto

-"Maldito Akaito si que eres molesto..."-murmuro Miku tratando de que el pelirrojo no escuche pero si oyo

-"¿Que dijistes...?"-dijo el enfadado con Miku pero luego salio un pelirrosado suave tirandole rosas a ellos dos

-"Ya ya ustedes dos no peleen"-exigio Kizaito mientras seguia lanzando rosas

-"Estas ensuciando el piso"-se quejo la aguamarina cruzando los brazos

-"Luego lo limpias"-respondio el pelirrosado suave con una mirada retadora contra Miku

-"¿Porque tanto escandalo a estas horas del dia?"-pregunto un pelicastaño con una taza de cafe caliente en la mano

-"Al parecer hoy dia todos estan muy energicos"-le contesto el pelinegro que estaba al lado de el

-"¡No lo estamos!"-exclamo la aguamarina enojada por lo que comentaban

-"Chicos , papá dice que en la casa nueva de regalo hay helados"-grito el peliazul saliendo de la nada con un cono de helado en la mano pero al mencionar la nueva casa se dio cuenta que eso entristecio un poco a la aguamarina

-"¿Miku_chii?"-dijo el peliverde suave para que ella despertara de sus pensamientos y reaccionara

-"Eh...Gomen... recorde que tengo que ir a mi habitacion a limpiar"-mintio Miku con una falsa sonrisa

-"Miku...¿Acaso estas triste porque nos vamos?"-pregunto Kikaito con curiosidad y intriga

-"¿Eh? ¿Yo? "-exclamo la aguamarina -"Como ya dije debo ir a mi habitacion , bye bye"-se despidio con la mano ella pero fue sujetada

-"Si lo esta"-dijo el pelirrojo mientras la sujetaba a a la aguamarina para que no se fuese

-"¡Miku tambien te vamos a extrañar!"-chillo el peliazul tirando su helado al suelo para luego abrazarla cosa que molesto un poco a los demas

-"Miku ¿Quieres ver nuestra nueva casa?"-pregunto el pelimorado azulejo con intenciones de animarla

-"N...No gracias..."-respondio ella tratando de liberarse del abrazo de Kaito -"Kaito...no respiro..."

-"¿No oyes?"-pregunto el pelirrosado suave mientras jalaba de la bufanda azul de Kaito y lo jalaba ahoracandolo provocando que suelte a Miku

-"¡Arigato!"-exclamo ella un poco mas alegre pues el peliazul casi se muere

-"Miku, si vas a estar tan triste ¿porque no mejor vienes a ver nuestra casa?"-sugirio el pelinegro con una sonrisa

-"Se que te va a encantar , hasta puedes ir a limpiar de vez en cuando"-comento el pelicastaño suave tomando un sorbo de su café

-"Ya dije que no..."-respondio ella un poco distante para luego volver a intentar regresar a su habitacion, pero entonces los demas se hicieron señas , sujetaron a Miku y la cargaron -"Wah...Esperen..¿Que hacen?"-pregunto ella un poco sorprendida pero ellos no les contestaron , en cambio , abrieron la puerta de una patada y se dirigieron sin decir palabra a la casa de enfrente -"¿Porque vamos a la casa del vecino?"-volvio a preguntar la aguamarina sin obtener respuesta alguna ; entonces uno de ellos saco una llave y abrio la puerta lentamente.

-"Bienvenida a nuestro hogar"-dijeron los chicos mientras dejaban a Miku en el suelo

-"E...¡Ehhhhhhhhhhh!"-grito la aguamarina muy sorprendida por la noticia

-"Asi es , esta es nuestra casa"-dijo infantilmente el rubio suave para volver a columpiarse agarrado del cuello de Miku provocando que se tamabaleara

-"P...Pero...pero..."-decia la aguamarina sin aun creer lo que veia , a sus padres comiendo con el padre de los muchachos animadamente , que daba por hecho que esa era la casa de ellos -"¿Cuando...?"

-"Le tuvimos que insistir mucho a nuestro padre para que nos deje vivir aqui ya que era un poco caro..."-comento el pelirrojo regalandole una sonrisa

-"Miku_chii , ¿Pensastes que nos ibamos a mudar lejos de ti?"-pregunto Nigaito con su tono inocente de siempre mientras la abrazaba fuertemente -"¡Te extrañariamos mucho!"-dijo el a la vez que lloriqueaba

-"N..Nigaito_kun...calmate..."-decia la aguamarina un poco agraciada por el comportamiento del peliverde suave

-"¡Separenseeee!"-les grito el pelirrosado suave a lo que no le hicieron caso quedando en ridiculo a lo que Nigaito le saco la lengua en secreto

-"Bien en fin , tomemos café para celebrar"-ofrecio el pelicastaño suave mientras se dirigia a la cocina con los demas

-"Miku ¿No vienes?"-pregunto el peliazul mientras ella se quedaba simplemente viendolos

-"Tenemos puerro..."-comento Zeito sabiendo que eso si iba a funcionar a lo que Miku subio la cabeza y sonrio muy feliz

-"¡Los quiero baka's!"-grito ella provocando un leve sonrojo en cada uno de ellos para luego unirse a la celebracion con puerro

-"Su hija Miku se lleva muy bien con mis muchachos..."-comento el padre de los chicos

-"Si...quizas podamos confirmar un matrimonio en nuestras familias algun dia..."-respondio el padre de la aguamarina dandose la mano con su amigo para luego ver hacia Miku quien estaba jugando con los demas chicos

-"Algun dia sera..."-dijo la madre viendo entretenidamente a su hija con los demas

* * *

**OwO Miku se casara algun dia con alguno de ellos... eso se los dejo a su imaginacion :3**

**Bueno entonces...doy este fic por terminado x.x**

**ahora... hare...MikuxLuki *0* (siempre me dio curiosidad esta pareja)**

**Sayoo :3**


End file.
